Survivor Sega AllStars
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 Sega Characters will be competing for one million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 contestants? Will include 3 characters who are not Sega property. Contains minor language. The Survivor has been named!
1. Cast List

Welcome to a new season of Survivor! I know Survivor Green Hill is still being updated, but I got this idea just a while ago. 16 characters from Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing are going to compete in this season of Survivor called, "Survivor Sega All Stars"! They consist of 14 SEGA characters, plus 2 additional characters, one who should be recognized from Survivor Green Hill.

Let's meet the 16 contestants!

--- --- --- --- ---

Alex Kidd

This young boy thinks he has what it takes to beat his foes in the game of Survivor.

"I may be young and frail, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve..."

--- --- ---

Amigo

This samba dancing monkey hopes to come out here and outwit everyone to win one million dollars!

"These guys better watch out for me. Or else they will fail."

--- --- ---

B.D. Joe

This taxi driving man will be ready to win this game by outplaying his tribe mates!

"Get ready for some old-school whooping boys."

--- --- ---

Banjo

The rare bear Banjo is coming without Kazooie this time around, and he hopes to beat his SEGA foes.

"I may not be from SEGA, but I think I can slide by while my team mates are backstabbing eachother."

--- --- ---

Beat

This rudie thinks he has what it takes to be the ultimate survivor!

"These homies don't even know who they're up against."

--- --- ---

Billy Hatcher

Even though he might be in a chicken suit, don't let that fool you, he is ready to play this game.

"Watch out for the Chicken Boy, that is me!"

--- --- ---

Jacky

This race car driver is ready to rip up the competition using his quick thinking.

"The contestants? Bah! Their insects compared to me."

--- --- ---

Knuckles

This strong red echidna is ready to win at the challenges, and take home the gold.

"I'm leaving the Master Emerald for this? I hope it was worth it."

--- --- ---

Robo

This gangster/mobster is going at it without Mobo, his buddy. Can he manipulate his foes?

"There's nothing to it. I'm here to win. Friendship? What's that?"

--- --- ---

Ryo

This young Japanese man is ready to win the money, and he wants to win for his dead father.

"My father is dead, so I hope I can win the money to support my family."

--- --- ---

Shadow

The ultimate lifeform is ready to play, but his strategy is very weird.

"I'm going to trust no one. Make no alliances. Due to my strength, I'll be kept over weaker players."

--- --- ---

Sonic

Everyones favorite hedgehog Sonic is ready to play the game, and he knows he has what it takes.

"As much as I think I have control over my demise, I'm a bit worried still."

--- --- ---

Tails

This smart two-tailed fox is coming out with a strategy, to trust friends, and to vote out foes.

"I hope Sonic is on my team from the start. I can see myself going far with him."

--- --- ---

Ulala

The dancing super star herself, she is ready to be swooning the boys in this game.

"Come on, you know I have this in the bag, all these guys are gonna keep me for eye candy."

--- --- ---

????

Due to his trademark red hat, this mystery survivor will be ready to take on the likes of Sonic.

"I hope I'm not outnumbered by all these SEGA characters."

--- --- ---

????

Even though he was the seventh person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, this Portuguese fan-favorite is ready for his second chance.

"I'm gonna lay low this time, and not flop alliances too often.

--- --- --- --- ---

This is the cast that'll be playing Survivor Sega All-Stars! Be ready for the premier on April 26th. Also be on the lookout for Survivor Green Hill this weekend.


	2. Episode 1 Pure Epicness

Jeff: These are the islands of Seaside Hill. The fine land here will be used by 16 contestants, all coming here with one purpose. To be the sole survivor and win one million dollars. They come from all different video games, mainly SEGA's games. We are also including two mystery contestants, one from Survivor Keelhaul Key, and one from Survivor Green Hill. Both of them might make an impact on the game, or they might be easy targets. Right now the other 14 contestants have no idea that there are two other castaways playing the game with them. They'll soon find out, right now.

--- --- --- --- ---

The 14 survivors came onto the islands and greeted Jeff.

"_I was like, oh my gosh, there's Jeff Probst. I'm actually playing Survivor!" - Billy_

"Welcome guys, to Survivor Sega All Stars. Before we begin, I'm going to reveal to you, a tool that might help you in this game."

Jeff looked out into his right, "Come on in!"

A red-hatted plumber ran onto the beach, after he heard cheering from the other contestants.

"It's Mario from Survivor Keelhaul Key. He was 8th voted out, but he led his tribe a good amount of the way to the merge before his elimination, leading in Yoshi's victory. He will be one of two people picking your tribes. Let's bring in the other guy."

A young Portuguese man with black hair ran into sight, gaining more cheers then Mario did.

"It is Junior Walter from Survivor Green Hill. He was picked because he was the most popular contestant, even though in the game he was 7th voted out. He can cook your fish and rice, and he has won 3 challenges for his tribe, singlehandedly."

"_I'm glad to be able to play the game again, I never thought I would be this popular." - Junior_

"_Let me at them, I'll take them all out, one by one." - Mario_

"Okay, Junior, Mario, come out onto these mats marked Green or Red."

They did so.

"You'll both divide this group of people into two tribes of 9."

After the tribes were picked,

"Okay, Junior's tribe of Sonic, Alex Kidd, B.D. Joe, Robo, Ryo, Beat, and Shadow will become the Samba tribe. You'll wear red."

He handed them the red buffs and their tribe flag.

"And Mario's tribe of Ulala, Amigo, Banjo, Knuckles, Tails, Jacky, and Billy will become the Emerald tribe. You'll wear pale green."

He handed them the pale green buffs and their flag.

"One quick reminder, Junior and Mario are both immune at your first tribal council. Just to get into the tribe dynamics and not be voted out on the spot. Have a good 39 days."

--- --- --- --- ---

Samba Day 1

The Sambas rowed to their campsite, and they were impressed of the settings.

"It's beautiful," admired Alex Kidd.

"_You know dudes, this beach is pure epicness. I betcha that the scenery here will motivate us." - Beat_

B.D. Joe and Junior immediately started trying to make fire. B.D. Joe tried to use two sticks, but failed.

"Yo Beat!" called B.D. Joe.

"Yea?!"

"Lemme see yo' glasses bro." Beat handed B.D. Joe his sunglasses. This time, B.D. Joe succeeded in making fire.

"_Hell yea. We've got fire. Now we need to go get water." - B.D. Joe_

Sonic and Shadow were out collecting the water. Even though they both could've been back in 2 seconds due to their speed, Sonic wanted to talk to Shadow.

"Listen, I think we should stick together." said Sonic.

"_I know me and Shadow have had some hard times together, but I need him with me." - Sonic_

Shadow shook his head, "I'm not going to align with you."

Sonic was confused, "Huh? Why not?"

"I want to put a whole new strategy for Survivor, by making the finals without an alliance." said Shadow quietly.

Sonic shrugged and ran back to camp.

"_The other reason I'm not aligning with no one is because I can't trust anyone." - Shadow_

--- --- --- --- ---

Emerald Day 1

As soon as the Emeralds got to camp, Amigo wasted no time in making a fire.

"Wow!" said Jacky shocked, "How'd you do that that fast?"

"Using my maracas. Handy huh?" said Amigo proudly.

"_I think Amigo, despite being a weaker link, I think he's an asset to us. He made us fire within 2 minutes of being here." - Jacky_

Knuckles and Tails gathered firewood, and Jacky and Amigo set the fire up.

Mario and Banjo were talking in the woods.

"Listen, besides Junior, you and I are the only non-Sega competitors here," Banjo told Mario, "If we lose, it'll be me because they don't know me well enough."

Mario replied, "Nah. They won't. Because I get what I want. If someone is gunning for you, I'll turn the tide on them."

"_Mario sounds pretty confident over what he told me." - Banjo_

--- --- --- --- ---

Samba Tribe Day 2

It was a rough night for the Sambas, because they didn't build a shelter, they had to lay on the beach, and everyone was cold.

"_It was so cold...I think my feet were numb." - Alex Kidd_

But three people were complaining a bit, they were talking...

"Okay," said Sonic to Beat and Junior, "Us three to the end?"

"I'm game bro." replied Beat.

Junior nodded.

"But dude," noted Beat, "I think we should have 3, know what I'm saying?"

Sonic thought about it, "Yeah, your right. But who?"

Beat thought it over.

"_I don't trust B.D. Joe or Shadow, Robo is kind of manipulative, but Ryo is someone who no one would expect to be with us." - Beat_

"How about Ryo?" asked Beat.

"I was thinking that," said Sonic, "Hey Junior, can you go get Ryo?"

Junior nodded and he went to go find Ryo.

"_Me, Ryo, Junior, and Beat will be Top 4. Maybe it'll change later, but for now, that's my plan." - Sonic_

--- --- --- --- ---

Emerald Day 2

Knuckles and Tails were talking in the water.

"So..here we are." said Knuckles.

Tails nodded happily, "I'm glad to be with you Knuckles at least."

"_Knuckles is like my big brother out here. I'm glad that he's here with me on Emerald." - Tails_

"So," asked Knuckles, "Who might go first?"

"Probably either Ulala or Amigo. Both are the weakest links." noted Tails.

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, but Amigo might be kept over Ulala anyway, I mean he is the only one with a fire source."

"Other than Mario." noted Tails.

"True."

"_I know I'll be kept, but what if Tails goes home first. Then I'll be in trouble." - Knuckles_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"This challenge will test your mentality. There will be 5 puzzles that'll you'll need to solve. Each puzzle is different. From sliding pieces out of the way to get the piece with the knife to cut your flag, to a traditional puzzle. First tribe to complete all 5 puzzles wins immunity."

Jeff reveals a immunity idol that resembles NiGHTS.

"This is what your playing for. Like it or love it, it'll save you from the vote. Pick out 5 people to do each puzzle and we'll get started."

Emerald picked in order: Knuckles, Amigo, Jacky, Billy, and Tails.

Samba picked in order: Robo, Beat, Junior, Ryo, and Shadow.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The first puzzle was a traditional put the pieces together. Knuckles was able to complete it before Robo, who was having difficulty.

"Amigo start on your puzzle!"

The second puzzle was to slide pieces out of the way to get the piece with the knife out to cut your flag. Amigo was having trouble with this one. Robo eventually finished his puzzle.

"Beat can start now!"

Beat had no trouble with the puzzle, but Amigo was able to figure it out by watching Beat.

"Jacky and Junior start on your puzzles!"

The third puzzle was a 3D cube puzzle. This one took time but both Jacky and Junior finished it at the same time.

"Fourth puzzle can start now!"

Ryo and Billy easily completed the lock combination puzzle.

"It is down to Tails and Shadow. Which one can navigate the ball through the maze."

It was neck and neck until...

"TAILS FINISHES FIRST! EMERALD WINS IMMUNITY!"

Emerald hugged eachother and cheered.

Jeff handed the idol over to Ulala.

"Congrats Emerald. You guys are safe tonight. Samba, you guys aren't. Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out first. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Samba Day 3

Sonic wasn't happy with the loss at all.

"_Sucks to lose the first challenge. I think Shadow should go first since he failed us." - Sonic_

When Sonic brought the ordeal to Beat and Junior, Beat didn't like it.

"Dude? Did B.D. Joe bonk you upside the head or something?" said Beat shocked, "Shadows strong man. We need him. Unlike Robo!"

"Why Robo?" asked Sonic.

Beat nodded his head behind him, "Robo has been sleeping in our makeshift shelter since we built it."

"_Robo has been getting lazy. I thought he would be more better than this." - Robo_

"I'm good with Robo going tonight. I can't trust him." said Junior.

All 3 of them shook hands.

Beat later told the plan to Ryo.

"Hmph. That's good enough. Alright, Robo is tonight." said Ryo.

"_I hope this plan works out. If it doesn't, then I can't trust the 3 I'm with." - Ryo_

Robo later, after hearing from Beat saying that if he didn't work more then he'll be gone next, went to B.D. Joe and gave him a back up plan.

"Listen." sneered Robo, "I don't trust Ryo. I think he's a snake."

B.D. Joe did a double take, "What? Dawg, that's a bad move."

"Why?"

"We need Ryo right now. He's pretty tough." noted B.D. Joe.

"Dude, Joe." said Robo, "I can easily turn the tide against you, you know."

B.D. Joe said no more.

"_I might as well vote Ryo, I mean, I don't want to be going home first." - B.D. Joe_

Beat then realized the numbers. His alliance had 4 people. There could be a tie.

"_I need to convince someone to come with us to vote out Robo. But who to ask is the question." - Beat_

Beat soon found his answer. B.D. Joe.

"Yo, taxi man," called Beat, "I have a plan."

"What is it bro?" asked B.D. Joe.

"We should vote Robo. I mean, dudes lazy as hell." replied Beat.

B.D. Joe sighed, "Yeah, man. He tried to work me into voting Ryo."

Beat was shocked, "Really?"

"_I hope I make the right decision tonight." - B.D. Joe_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Sambas headed for Tribal Council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so.

"Your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So let's talk about the first three days. Junior, you happy to be back in Survivor?" asked Jeff.

"I am actually. I'd never thought that I'd be this popular at all." replied Junior.

"Robo, is Junior a threat?" asked Jeff.

"No he isn't physically. But mentally, he is a threat. We can't get him out tonight. But it doesn't mean he's safe next time." replied Robo.

"B.D. Joe, you seem to be pretty happy tonight. Any reason why?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, I may look happy, but my heart isn't. I have to vote someone out. And it'll hurt." replied B.D. Joe.

"Ryo, concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"You should always feel concerned. No matter what." replied Ryo.

"Okay it is time to vote. Alex Kidd, your up."

--- --- ---

Beat's Vote: Dude, you need to get a better plan. Ryo. Really? That's your target? (Robo)

Robo's Vote: Ryo, Sorry man. But you too big a threat. (Ryo)

B.D. Joe's Vote: This is to secure my safety in the next few days. (???)

--- --- ---

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Robo.

Ryo. One vote Ryo, one vote Robo.

Ryo. Two votes Ryo, one vote Robo. (Ryo was feeling worried.)

Ryo. Three votes Ryo, one vote Robo. (Sonic looked in Robo's direction)

…

…

Robo. Two votes Robo, three votes Ryo.

Robo. Tied three votes Robo and Ryo. (Robo looked in B.D. Joe's direction.)

Robo. Four votes Robo.

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Sega All-Stars, Robo. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Beat smirked as his plan worked. Robo shook his head as he handed Jeff the torch.

"Robo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

Robo left without a word.

"Not sure if that was expected for Robo, but it was a good first vote. We'll see what happens next time. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Robo – Sonic, B.D. Joe, Ryo, Junior, and Beat

Ryo – Alex Kidd, Robo, and Shadow

Tuesday is Survivor Green Hill. Check it out.


	3. Episode 2 Games Changing For Ol Joe

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_14 SEGA characters headed to play the game of Survivor, and they were joined by Survivor Keelhaul Key contestant Mario and Survivor Green Hill contestant Junior. Both picked the two tribes, Samba and Emerald._

_At Samba, Shadow revealed to Sonic his strategy of no alliances. Sonic found it odd, but Shadow usually is anti-social, he thought. He instead made a deal with Beat, Junior, and Ryo._

_At Emerald, Banjo told Mario that they might be in trouble due to being non-Sega characters. Mario told Banjo not to worry, as Mario knows how to manipulate._

_Both tribes made fire easily, thanks to B.D. Joe and Amigo._

_Emerald won the first challenge, and sent Samba to tribal council._

_Beat decided that Robo should go first, as he was lazy. But when Robo found out, he tried to manipulate people into voting out Ryo. The swing vote ended up being B.D. Joe._

_In the end, B.D. Joe ended up voting for Robo, sending him home. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

Samba Day 4

Shadow stayed up all night watching the fire.

"_Hmph, this game will be all too easy for me. I might sent the standards for future contestants." - Shadow_

In the morning, Shadow went to bed, considering he had been up all night. Ryo was concerned.

"_Shadow wants to be helpful, and he is, but I don't know if we can keep such a strong force any while longer." - Ryo_

Sonic and B.D. Joe went on a water run, and Sonic made a move.

"Say, Joe?" asked Sonic.

"'Sup?"

"We need you on our side."

B.D. Joe looked over at Sonic, "You serious man?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. You, me, Beat, and Junior. I can't seem to trust Ryo."

B.D. Joe nodded, "Yeah, you can't tell whats going on inside his head, you know."

"_Even though I think Beat and Junior trust Ryo, I can't. So B.D. Joe will be my back up plan, since he helped us get Robo out." - Sonic_

"Cool." Sonic shook Joe's hand, and sped off back to camp.

"_I'm in an alliance? Games changing for ol' B.D. Joe." - B.D. Joe_

Emerald Day 4

Mario, Billy Hatcher, and Amigo were swimming in the ocean, talking.

"Please spare Banjo in our first tribal council." said Mario.

Billy and Amigo looked at one another.

"Why? We weren't going to anyway." replied Billy.

"_I don't want me or Banjo out first, it's unfair because me and Banjo hardly know these guys." - Mario_

Amigo nodded, "Yeah, I think Tails or Ulala should go first."

Meanwhile back at camp, Jacky and Ulala were talking.

"I mean," said Ulala, "I don't want to go home first, I think Billy should."

Jacky nodded, "Yeah I can see why."

"_Ulala's trying to save herself, but I think it's too late for her. She hasn't been productive lately, so I can't help her out." - Jacky_

"That other team is stronger than us physically, though," remarked Jacky, "They have Ryo, Shadow, Junior, and Sonic. All we have is myself and Knuckles."

"What about Mario?" asked Ulala.

"Meh," sniffed Jacky, "He's too arrogant. I think once his immunity is gone, he should go."

"_Mario has played this game before, and he got out due to being arrogant. We can't get him out right now, but once we lose two challenges, he won't be." - Jacky_

"Come on in Guys!"

Emerald paddled into the challenge arena.

"Let's bring in Samba, Robo voted out last tribal council."

Emerald nodded.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For todays challenge, you will dive off of a 500 ft. cliff, retrieve a flag, and swim to shore. Once you have all 7 flags, you win reward."

Jeff reveals blankets and pillows.

Billy, Alex Kidd, Tails, and Amigo were the most excited.

"Ulala is sitting out for this challenge. Survivors ready? GO!"

Mario and Shadow jumped off the cliff first. Shadow had difficulty swimming at first, but he got the hang of it. Mario collected the first flag for Emerald.

Jacky jumped off next, but Shadow closed the gap with the first flag for Samba.

Sonic soon jumped right off, and because of his nature with water, he sucked. Jacky soon got the next flag for Emerald.

Amigo jumped right off the cliff, shaking his maracas as he went. Sonic was still struggling as Amigo brought back the third flag.

Tails flew right off the cliff into the water, by this time Sonic had made it back to shore. Samba was 2 flags behind.

Ryo divebombed off the cliff, and Tails had collected flag number four for Emerald.

Knuckles followed suit, and Ryo returned with the third flag for Samba.

Beat, like Ryo, divebombed off the cliff into the water, and by using his jet skates, he was able to outswim Knuckles, tieing up the two tribes at 4.

B.D. Joe jumped next, and Knuckles was now having trouble swimming as the water was too rough for him to handle. B.D. Joe then gave Samba the lead.

Alex Kidd jumped next, and he too lapped Knuckles.

Junior finally jumped off next, and by the time Knuckles made it to shore, it was too late.

"SAMBA WINS REWARD!"

All of Samba hugged eachother and cheered.

"Good job Samba, here's the blankets and pillows. Sorry Emerald, nothing for you. Head on back."

Emerald Day 5

Knuckles was feeling bad.

"_I %#$%ed it up for everyone today. I hope that no one sees me as weak, cause I'm not. Damn waters." - Knuckles_

Jacky and Tails were talking.

"I feel sorry for Knuckles," said Tails, "He didn't screw up on purpose. Those waters were rough, were they not?"

Jacky agreed, "Yep. Besides Knuckles is stronger than he lets on. He could be fooling us."

"_Knuckles screwed up today. But those waters were rough. But, I'm thinking Mario didn't think that they were rough." - Tails_

Mario was livid because of Knuckles.

"_That red mutt screwed us over at the challenge. I thought he was strong. Whatever, we don't need him anyway." - Mario_

Samba Day 5

Ryo woke up with a peaceful mindset.

"_I'm glad we won reward. Alex Kidd was really annoying first 3 nights, complaining about the cold. But last night, he was quiet." - Ryo_

Sonic and Beat were talking about the next vote.

"Dude, next out is one of 3 people right?" asked Beat.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah."

"_Right now, B.D. Joe, Shadow, and Alex Kidd are not in our league, so they're the next to go. In what order? (shrugs) Who the hell knows." - Beat_

"I'm thinking either Alex or Shadow though." remarked Beat.

Sonic agreed, "Yeah, I mean B.D. Joe did prevent a tie."

"_I'm trying to make sure B.D. Joe isn't our next target, as I need him." - Sonic_

Sonic then got an idea, "Say, Beat?"

"What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't trust Ryo."

Beat shrugged, "Why? I mean he stuck with us."

"I'm thinking that we and Junior are better off with B.D. Joe instead of Ryo."

"_Sonic doesn't trust Ryo. I don't think it's a good move to eliminate him, but I'll find out later." - Beat_

But a black figure was listening on their conversation.

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Jacky returned it to Jeff.

"This challenge will make you eat some disgusting food items. First person to swallow their meal scores a point. Tribe with at least 4 points wins immunity. Emerald you'll need to sit out a member."

They chose Amigo.

"Choose your order, and we'll get started."

"First up, Sonic and Mario. Rival vs Rival."

They had to eat a cow stomach.

Both ate it quickly, but Mario had gulped it down quickly.

"Mario scores for Emerald."

"Next up, Beat the Rudie, and Knuckles the Echidna."

They had to eat a cow brain.

Beat simply stuffed it into his mouth even before Knuckles got a chance.

"Beat scores for Samba, we are 1-1."

"Next 2, B.D. Joe and Billy Hatcher."

They had to eat a grasshopper.

Billy had a hard time with it, but B.D. Joe took it well.

"B.D. Joe scores for Samba, bringing them into the lead."

"Next 2, Junior and Jacky."

They had to eat a worm.

Both threw it into their mouths and both showed it at the same time. But one was a bit faster.

"Jacky got it down a second earlier, we are tied again. 2-2."

"Next up, Ryo from Shenmue and Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie."

They had to drink an ounce of cow blood mixed with milk.

Banjo gulped it down quickly, before Ryo.

"Banjo scores for Emerald! Emerald is one point away from immunity."

"Shadow and Tails squaring off next. Tails can win it for Emerald."

They had to eat balut, which is a fertilized duck egg, from _Survivors_ _Palau_ and _China_.

Shadow ate it quickly while Tails choked on his.

"Shadow ties it up for Samba. One left to go."

"Alex Kidd and Ulala. Last two eating. It is a tiebreaker round. You will eat five balut. First one to get all 5 down, wins immunity for their tribe."

It was a close race, as both of them choked on their balut. But only one of them got them down first. And that was....

….

….

"ULALA GETS IT DOWN FIRST! ULALA WINS IMMUNITY FOR EMERALD!"

Everyone hugged Ulala and cheered.

"Once again Emerald, no one is going home tonight. But for you guys, Samba, another person is going home. See you tonight."

Samba Day 6

Sonic and Beat were not happy to lose again.

"_Dammit. Once again, we are going to tribal council, and yet another person is leaving tonight." - Beat_

"Listen," said Sonic to Beat and Junior, "We have to decide on either Alex Kidd or Shadow. Both are not in our pact, so it's down to one of them."

"To be honest," said Beat, "I'd rather get Shadow out."

"Alex Kidd is our weakest link, so it's only fair to get him out." replied Junior.

"_Alex is a fine boy, but he is our weakest link. So I think we get him out tonight." - Junior_

"How about we just split the vote." recommended Sonic. Both Beat and Junior agreed to it.

Sonic explained it, "Beat, you and I will vote Shadow. Junior, you and B.D. Joe will vote Alex Kidd."

Both Beat and Junior nodded, and Sonic went to go tell B.D. Joe about the plan.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Ryo were talking.

"Well, Ryo," said Shadow, "I'd heard something from Sonic and Beat."

"What?"

"They want you out." sneered Shadow, "I can help prevent that."

"You mean work together?" asked Ryo.

Shadow shook his head, "No, but screw them up."

"_Shadow told me that Sonic and Beat conspired against me. I don't know if that's true, but I do not trust any one of them." - Ryo_

"But," continued Shadow, "Let's just get that Alex Kidd person out tonight. We'll worry about that blue hedgehog later"

Ryo nodded and left.

"_That wasn't an alliance, it was manipulation. You need that trait in order to win this game." - Shadow_

The Sambas headed for Tribal Council.

"Welcome back! Sonic, you struggled today in the reward challenge, but still, you won. How did it make you feel?" asked Jeff.

"I felt embarrassed, but when I saw Knucklehead struggling, then I laughed it over. I never seen him fail so hard before." replied Sonic.

"Ryo, last tribal, you said, "Never trust anyone.", does that still apply tonight." asked Jeff.

"Of course Jeff, it should always apply." replied Ryo.

"B.D. Joe, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out the minority in this tribe. They ended up on the wrong side of the numbers." replied B.D. Joe.

"Shadow, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for whoever I vote for." replied Shadow.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Shadow, your up."

Alex Kidd's Vote: I don't trust you. (Shadow)

Junior's Vote: You are weaker than Shadow. I'm sorry. Adios. (Alex Kidd)

Ryo's Vote: You are the weakest person on our team, sorry. (Alex Kidd)

Sonic's Vote: Nothing personal my friend, just have to deal with the numbers. (Shadow)

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shadow.

Alex Kidd, one vote Alex, one vote Shadow.

Alex Kidd, two votes Alex, one vote Shadow.

Shadow, tied two votes each.

Alex Kidd, three votes Alex, two votes Shadow.

Shadow, tied again. Three votes Shadow, three votes Alex. One vote left. (Alex was a bit nervous)

Second person voted out of Survivor Sega All-Stars...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Shadow. That's enough votes, you need to hand me your torch.

Shadow gave off a final "Hmph" and handed his torch to Jeff.

"Shadow, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Shadow turned to look at the remaining people, "Never trust anybody, take Ryo's words for granted, hmm?"

He left.

"That was a close vote, not sure if that means a tribe divided, or if an alliance split a vote. Take your torches and head back. Good night."

Alex Kidd – Ryo, Junior, and Shadow

Shadow – Sonic, Alex Kidd, B.D. Joe, and Beat.

In my original mock up of this season, Shadow actually made it to the Final 2 using his strategy of no alliances. But this time he ended up on the wrong end of the deal.

Expect a Sega All Stars everyday for a while until May 8th and 9th for the Green Hill finale. Then it'll go on a schedule of Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.


	4. Episode 3 Dont Give A Damn

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_At Samba, Sonic wanted B.D. Joe on his side rather than Ryo, whom he didn't trust._

_At Emerald, Mario tried to make himself and Banjo more valuable, and it worked. Jacky also made it clear to the audience that Mario was arrogant, and that same arrogance caused him to be voted out in Survivor Keelhaul Key._

_At the reward challenge, despite Sonic's water fear, Knuckles screwed Emerald up when it was his turn, and Samba won comfort._

_Back at camp, Mario was mad at Knuckles, and wanted him out instead of either Ulala or Billy._

_At Samba, Sonic told Beat that they shouldn't trust Ryo, and instead trust B.D. Joe. Beat was unsure about it though._

_At the immunity challenge, Alex Kidd couldn't beat Ulala, and Emerald won immunity again._

_Before tribal council, Sonic hatched a plan to split the vote between Shadow and Alex Kidd, and let Ryo make the swing vote. Shadow, after hearing the conversation between Beat and Sonic from before, told Ryo that he shouldn't trust the people he was with._

_In the end, Ryo voted Alex Kidd, but it was B.D. Joe who changed his original vote from Alex Kidd to Shadow, and Shadow went home. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

Samba Day 7

Beat was confused after the vote.

"_I knew Ryo voted Alex Kidd, so I calculated the votes, and it should have been Alex Kidd, but either Junior or B.D. Joe switched their vote." - Beat_

He approached Sonic.

"I think someone in our pact really %$#%ed us up, man." warned Beat.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah I don't think Shadow should of gone."

"_I think B.D. Joe voted Shadow. Why? Who knows why. I need to know why." - Sonic_

Ryo and B.D. Joe were talking around the fire when Sonic came up to them.

B.D. Joe shook his head, "So glad that black hedgehog is gone."

Ryo nodded, "I didn't trust him. Even though I voted for Kidd."

Sonic spoke up, startling B.D. Joe, "Say, Joe. Come with me."

B.D. Joe shrugged and followed him.

"I know you voted Shadow last night." said Sonic.

B.D. Joe interrupted, "So did you, dawg!"

"But, I told you to vote Alex Kidd!"

"_I voted Shadow because I couldn't trust him. He was really sneaky, in my opinion." - B.D. Joe_

Emerald Day 7

Knuckles, Tails, and Jacky were talking.

"Guys," started Jacky, "I think we need to force our next losses in immunity."

Tails looked worried, and Knuckles responded, "Why?"

"Well, I want Mario out. He's too arrogant, and I believe it'll follow him to his demise." replied Jacky.

"_I like Mario, he's a good guy. But, Jacky's right, Mario did get voted out previously for thinking he would win his season of Survivor." - Knuckles_

"Why two?" asked Tails.

"Well, Mario still has his immunity from the beginning. We lose the next immunity, vote out either Ulala or Billy. Then lose the next challenge, and get rid of Mario."

"_I think Mario knows he's in trouble once that immunity is gone. So, now is a great time to force our next two loses." - Jacky_

"Come on in Guys!"

Emerald paddled into the challenge arena.

"Let's bring in Samba, Shadow voted out last tribal council."

Jacky smirked knowing that was a mistake. Tails and Knuckles were also surprised.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For todays challenge, you will choose one person to be a water bearer. It should be your strongest person. 3 people will cross over to the other tribe's water bearer, and put as much buckets onto the water bearer's pole. First person to give up, loses reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"Should help you through these next few days."

Samba

Water Bearer: Ryo

Bringing the Buckets to the Water Bearer: Sonic, Beat, and Alex Kidd

Emerald

Water Bearer: Knuckles

Bringing the Buckets to the Water Bearer: Billy, Amigo, and Banjo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes were pretty even off the bat, with both Knuckles and Ryo showing off a bunch of strength. But after they both reached 200lbs of water on their shoulders, Ryo showed some weakening. Knuckles, showing no weakness what so ever. Eventually one gave up.

"EMERALD WINS REWARD!"

All of Emerald cheered and hugged.

"Here is your fishing stuff, have fun with it. Samba, you guys can head back to camp."

Samba Day 8

No one really minded the loss. But both Ryo and B.D. Joe sat the tribe together and made a speech.

"Ok, you guys," started Ryo, "We need to win the next challenge, otherwise, we will be down in numbers, big time."

B.D. Joe nodded, "Yeah, bros, I want to win immunity for once. I don't give a damn about the rewards, I give a damn about the immunity."

"_Me and Joe decided to motivate our tribe into winning the next challenge. I don't want to keep losing immunity." - Ryo_

"Excuses are worthless." snapped Ryo, "We are going to show those Emeralds, whose really in charge at the merge, dammit."

Sonic, Beat, Junior, and Alex Kidd all cheered and all of the Sambas did their group chant for the rest of the night.

"_That was helpful of Ryo to motivate the tribe, I'd never thought he would do that for us." - Junior_

"_Yah, man. Props to Ryo and I. Although me and Ryo may not be close buds or bros, we really share the same ideas and logic." - B.D. Joe_

Emerald Day 8

Mario and Banjo were talking.

"Say, Mario," said Banjo, "I think we should get more people on our side."

"Like who?"

Banjo looked over to the beach, where Amigo and Billy Hatcher were.

"Amigo and Billy."

"_Banjo wants Hatcher and Amigo with us, and bring 2 groups of 2 together. I may not trust anyone of them, but I need to gain some power." - Mario_

Mario nodded and went to talk with Billy and Amigo.

Meanwhile, Jacky and Knuckles were out fishing.

"Okay, so we lose tonight, and get rid of either Ulala or Billy." said Knuckles.

"Then we get Mario out next." finished Jacky.

"_Knuckles and I need to stick together. Tails as well. I think us three can make Final 3." - Jacky_

"Good enough." said Knuckles.

"_Jacky, Tails and I are gonna work together to make the finals. If not, oh well. But we can if the Sambas self-destruct, and we get Mario out." - Knuckles_

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Billy returned it to Jeff.

"You guys will be tethered together, and you will run a race around this short track. First tribe to get all members across the finish line, wins immunity. Emerald you'll need to sit out 2 members."

They chose to sit out Jacky and Billy.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

It was pretty even up the start, but eventually, Emerald fell down running too fast, thanks to Knuckles forcing his fall. Mario was able to regroup Emerald back up and they almost passed Samba. However, Amigo and Tails fell down on purpose, and Samba crossed the finish line first.

"SAMBA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Samba hugged eachother and cheered.

"For the first time Samba, no one is going home tonight. But for you guys, Emerald, someone is going home, and Mario still has his immunity from the beginning. See you tonight."

Emerald Day 9

Once the Emeralds got back, Mario brought his alliance of Banjo, Billy, and Amigo into the woods.

"I would like to keep Ulala around," said Mario, "I mean she did save us from tribal on Day 5."

Amigo agreed, "Then who do we get rid of?"

Mario thought for a minute, "Tails. He %$#%ed us on the immunity."

"_Tonight, I would like to see Ulala go home, but Mario said that we should get Tails out. So, I guess Tails goes home tonight." - Banjo_

Meanwhile, Jacky had a new plan.

"Dude, Knux," said Jacky.

"Hmm?" replied Knuckles.

"Let's get Banjo out instead. I see him around Mario a lot, and I think he should go to get Mario out of power."

"_I know no one else likes Mario, so they will vote Banjo with us." - Knuckles_

The swing vote, of course, will be Ulala. She could force a tie, or vote Tails out.

Both Mario and Jacky approached her, and she hadn't made a decision.

"_I hope tonight isn't a bad night for me. For all I know, they could all vote me." - Ulala_

The Emeralds headed for Tribal Council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so.

"Your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"Okay, Emerald, you have been on a good winning streak. It ended today. Knuckles, are you worried about tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, Jeff, I'm thinking everyone will vote the person I'm voting." replied Knuckles.

Mario smirked to himself.

"How about you Tails?" asked Jeff.

"Never assume anything. It could even be me tonight. You'll never know." replied Tails.

"Amigo, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a weak link tonight. It'll help us out." replied Amigo.

"Mario, you've played this game before, name one piece of advise that you think future contestants should remember?" asked Jeff.

"Never trust an arrogant survivor." replied Mario.

Jacky thought, 'Like you? Okay, I'll remember that later.'

"Okay, it's time to vote, Amigo, your up."

Banjo's Vote: Sorry Tails, your a good kid. But your a weaker member, so I'm sorry. (Tails)

Jacky's Vote: Your buddy Mario basically revealed his true identity to everyone tonight. Nothing personal for you. (Banjo)

Knuckles' Vote: Sorry Banjo, I loved getting to meet someone out of SEGA, but tonight, it ends. (Banjo)

Mario's Vote: I hope Ulala sticks with me, otherwise she is gone next. (Tails)

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tails. (Tails was a bit surprised.)

Tails. Two votes Tails.

Tails. Three votes Tails. (Knuckles and Jacky were now worried.)

…

Banjo. One vote Banjo. (Mario's eyes widened.)

Banjo. Two votes Banjo, three votes Tails.

Banjo. Tied three votes each. (Mario and Jacky looked at one another.)

…

…

…

Tails. Four votes Tails. Three votes Banjo.

…

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Sega All Stars, Tails. 5 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Knuckles was angry, and Jacky gave off a death stare at Mario.

"Tails, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck Jacky and Knuckles!" and Tails was gone.

"That was a complete turnaround for one alliance. Now we'll see if that will create a minority group. Take your torches and head back. Good night."

Banjo – Knuckles, Tails, and Jacky

Tails – Ulala, Amigo, Mario, Banjo, and Billy

Another episode will be posted on Thursday and Friday. Green Hill finale on Saturday and Sunday.


	5. Episode 4 Real Meat Worth Eating

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_B.D. Joe was outed by Beat and Sonic for voting out Shadow, when he was supposed to vote Alex Kidd. They considered bringing Ryo back into their pact instead of B.D. Joe._

_At Emerald, Jacky was wanting to throw the next two immunity challenges, and get Mario out at their second council. He aligned with Knuckles and Tails to do so._

_At the Reward challenge, Knuckles redeemed himself by beating Ryo, and winning fishing supplies for Emerald._

_Back at camp, Mario, sensing trouble, aligned with Amigo and Billy Hatcher to save his skin. He didn't know that Jacky was after him, but he could sense trouble._

_At Samba, B.D. Joe and Ryo motivated the tribe to win the next challenge, and it worked when they won their first immunity win. Emerald had to go to tribal council._

_Even though the original plan was to go after Ulala or Billy, Mario switched to Tails, knowing he and Knuckles were tight, while Jacky decided to take out Mario's ally Banjo._

_Ulala became the swing vote, and she stuck with Mario's vote, and Tails was the next to go. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

Emerald Day 10

Jacky was livid, because one of his allies was gone.

"_I don't know what they just pulled, I mean, why Tails over Ulala? Come on man." - Jacky_

Jacky confronted Mario, "You just pulled out a lot of %$#% out last night. You even lied to yourself, when Jeff asked you to give advice, you said, '_**never trust an arrogant survivor**_'. You are an arrogant survivor!"

Mario simply ignored Jacky until Jacky stated his advice.

"_%#%#. I regret saying that. (facepalms)" - Mario_

"You know what, I was not paying attention to his question," said Mario, unsure, "I had to say something."

Jacky shook his head, "Whatever man, just know your power won't last long once me and Knuckles are gone. Just be aware."

"_Selfish bastard. I hope he doesn't win. Oh wait, he won't. He's played this game before. No one will let him win." - Jacky_

Amigo and Billy were discussing something quietly in the back.

"Should we trust Mario?" asked Billy.

Amigo shrugged, "I don't know."

"_I don't like how that Jacky-Mario fight came out. It might mean that Jacky is right, and Mario is arrogant and out for himself." - Amigo_

Samba Day 10

B.D. Joe, Ryo, and Beat were all hanging out in the shelter, while Junior, Sonic, and Alex Kidd were out working.

B.D. Joe was talking, "Listen, how much longer are we gonna keep Sonic 'round?"

Beat, who was napping, woke up at the word 'Sonic'.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.

"He is too powerful right now, he can choose whoever he wants since he has Junior and Beat on his side."

Beat spoke up, "Hey, don't get me and Jun' involved."

"Well, we need to do something."

"_B.D. Joe has been getting worried about keeping Sonic around, and quite honestly I can't trust Sonic much." - Ryo_

Ryo closed his eyes, "I will only go with you, if you swear never to write my name down."

"I swear on God's name I will never write your name down, Ryo." replied B.D. Joe.

"Then I'm in."

They turned to Beat, who just shrugged.

"I guess so."

They all fist-pounded eachother.

Someone nearby though, was cooking rice, and overheard their whole conversation.

"Come on in Guys!"

Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Let's bring in Emerald, Tails voted out last tribal council."

Sonic gasped a "Wow.", and shook his head.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For todays challenge, you will simply solve a slide puzzle. First tribe to complete the slide puzzle wins this."

Jeff reveals chickens.

"3 chickens, and 1 rooster. So you don't have to eat the rice or the fish."

The tribes got ready, and Emerald sat out Mario.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Both tribes worked hard, Samba took an early lead, using Junior's puzzle smarts. Emerald tried to catch up, but it wasn't enough.

"Samba wins reward."

All of Samba hugged eachother and cheered.

"Well Emerald, you guys can head back to camp. Samba, you guys are gonna eat like mad for a while. Head on back."

Samba Day 11

B.D. Joe was excited.

"_Finally, some real meat worth eating!" - B.D. Joe_

Ryo and Junior both helped kill, cook, and clean the sole rooster.

"Don't look fellas." warned Ryo, and that, Alex Kidd looked away after he saw Ryo do something completely gross.

"_He took the rooster by the neck, and swung it around like a yo-yo." - Alex Kidd_

But, all in all, it was really good food, once cooked by Junior.

"Man," said Sonic, "You cook great food Junior."

"Thank you." replied Junior.

"_I love making my tribe fabulous meals. I think they were more thankful for it then the Moto Tribe in Green Hill." - Junior_

After the meal, Junior grabbed Sonic aside.

"Have time to chat?"

"Sure," acknowledged Sonic.

"B.D. Joe is trying to rally for your boot."

Sonic was not surprised, "When did you find out?"

"Before the reward challenge."

"_Junior told me that he heard that B.D. Joe talked to Ryo and Beat about blindsiding me. I didn't like it one bit. Especially since Beat even bothered to help." - Sonic_

So Sonic confronted Beat.

"Woah, dude," said Beat, worried, "Don't be pointing fingers at me, I only said I'd go with them to shut 'em up, bro."

"_B.D. Joe has been stirring the pot lately, and he might have to go before Alex Kidd." - Beat_

Emerald Day 11

Knuckles was sitting at the fire, watching it. Along side him was Billy Hatcher.

"_Jacky and I need to get some power. So, I talked to Billy to stir things up." - Knuckles_

"Yo, Hatcher," asked Knuckles, "Have time to talk?"

Billy shrugged.

"On Day 8, before the immunity challenge, Mario came up to me, and said, 'If we lose, Billy's going home.'."

Billy's eyes widened, "Really?"

Knuckles nodded.

Billy got up and left.

"_I should talk to Amigo about this, maybe Knuckles is lying." - Billy_

He came to Amigo, and told him what Knuckles said.

Amigo shrugged, "He might. I mean, after what Jacky said 2 nights ago, Mario might be found out to be a liar."

"I hope so, I can't trust Mario." agreed Billy.

"_Knuckles provided information about what the vote might've been on Day 9. Billy would've been targeted. So Mario needs to go. Now." - Amigo_

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Ryo returned it to Jeff.

"For todays challenge, I'll ask you questions pertaining to Survivors Green Hill and Keelhaul Key. First tribe to correctly answer 4 wins immunity. Emerald you need to sit out one member."

They chose to sit out Ulala. (Key: SGH = Green Hill, SKK = Keelhaul Key)

"First up, Junior and Jacky. Question is, In SGH, Who was the first leader of the Moto Tribe, Marcus or Nick?"

Both of them answered Marcus.

"Both of you are correct! 1-1. Next up, Sonic and Banjo. Question is, In SKK, Who found the hidden immunity idol which resulted in Toadette going home, Waluigi or Peach?"

Both of them said Waluigi.

"Both wrong. It was Peach."

'"Next two, Beat and Amigo. Question is, In SGH, Who claimed themselves to be The Asian Supreme, Ben or Eric?"

Both of them said Ben.

"Both are right, 2-2. Next two, Ryo and Billy. Question is, In SKK, Who did Dixie and Bowser Jr. get rid of when Dixie played the hidden immunity idol, Wario or Luigi?"

Billy said Wario, and Ryo said Luigi.

"Ryo is right. 3-2. Next up, B.D. Joe and Mario. B.D Joe can win it, right here. Question is, In SGH, Name the first member of the jury, Sabastian or Nick."

Both of them said Sabastian.

"Both are right. But Samba has one more point, so SAMBA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone hugged eachother and cheered.

"Congrats Samba, you remain undefeated. Emerald, we'll be even tonight after tribal. See you there."

Emerald Day 12

After they got back to camp, Jacky and Knuckles talked.

"Listen," he said, "Kill me if you must, but we need Mario."

Knuckles thought Jacky had gone braindead, "What?!"

"I can't stand to lose anymore challenges thanks to Ulala and Billy." groaned Jacky.

"_Jacky wants to keep Mario around, as he wants to win challenges. Question is, who do we send home first?" - Knuckles_

Meanwhile Mario and Banjo were talking.

"Tonight, Jacky is gone." said Mario.

"_I could care less about winning. As long as we're winning, and I'm safe, I don't care if the strong Jacky Bryant is with us." - Mario_

Banjo was worried though, "What if Jacky gets a hold of either Amigo or Billy?"

Mario wasn't listening.

"_Mario did make a big statement last tribal council. But I have yet to find out about it's truth." - Banjo_

The Emeralds headed for Tribal Council.

"Welcome back, my friends. Jacky, last tribal council, Mario made advise not to trust the arrogant survivors." asked Jeff.

"First of all, he means himself. He is pretty arrogant." replied Jacky.

Mario interrupted him.

"In what ways am I arrogant?" retorted Mario.

"I can name 60." snapped Jacky.

"Go on." taunted Mario.

Jacky refused to speak.

"Amigo, how long has this lasted?" asked Jeff.

"Since Tails went. Both these guys want the power of leader. I'm not sure which one will get it." replied Amigo.

"Knuckles, last tribal council, you seemed upset." noted Jeff.

"My buddy was gone, why couldn't I be upset. But I have to move on, and if it sealed my fate, then it did." replied Knuckles.

"Banjo, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing." replied Banjo.

"Okay it is time to vote, Billy, your up."

Billy's Vote: Sorry. (???)

Jacky's Vote: I want to keep on winning the challenges. So my vote goes for you Ulala. (Ulala)

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ulala.

Ulala. Two votes Ulala.

…

…

…

Billy. One vote Billy, two votes Ulala.

…

…

Ulala, that's three votes Ulala.

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, Ulala. 4 is enough for tonight, you need to hand me your torch.

Ulala blew a kiss to everyone.

"Ulala, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ulala danced out of the council area.

"Well, it looks like the struggle for power will still continue onwards, as both Jacky and Mario both survived the vote. Take your torches and head back. Good night."

Billy – Ulala

Ulala – Amigo, Mario, Banjo, Knuckles, Jacky, and Billy.

Later today will be THE FINALE OF SURVIVOR GREEN HILL! Hype Hype hype!

The final jury votes will be posted on May 9th.


	6. Episode 5 Never Give Your Enemy The Idol

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Jacky confronted Mario about his statement at the last tribal council. Mario, while he regretted saying it, he didn't care what Jacky thought about him._

_At Samba, B.D. Joe wanted to take down Sonic. Ryo was on board, but Beat was suspicious. Junior was nearby, and caught every word he heard. He then told Sonic about what happened._

_Samba continued their winning streak, by winning reward, and then immunity._

_Back at Emerald, Knuckles hatched up a plan when he told Billy about Mario wanting him out. It was a lie, but Billy believed him. Both Amigo and Billy were unsure whether or not to trust Mario._

_But before the vote, Jacky had a change in heart. He wanted Ulala to go in order to secure more victories. Mario, though, was still going after Jacky. But at tribal council, Mario and Banjo changed their vote to Ulala, and she went home. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Emerald Day 13

Jacky was cutting some coconuts, while watching Amigo make fire.

"_Right now, I believe me and Knuckles have Amigo and Billy on our side. We should of taken out Mario last night, but Ulala needed to go. So, now we need to switch it around again." - Jacky_

"Hey, Amigo?" asked Jacky.

"Hmm?" replied Amigo.

"Do you think we can get Banjo with us to take out Mario?"

Amigo shook his head in doubt, "I doubt it. He's too tight with Mario."

"_Jacky is trying really hard to stay in this. I mean, yeah Mario isn't trustworthy, but I don't think we can lose him, just yet." - Amigo_

A fire was soon roaring from the fire-pit, when Mario and Knuckles returned from the jungle getting water.

"_I was talking with Mario, and he said Jacky was going first." - Knuckles_

"That was coming." muttered Jacky when Knuckles told him that.

"What are we going to do?" asked Knuckles.

Jacky thought for a while.

"_I was thinking, and then – BOOM! I got an idea!" - Jacky_

Jacky looked at Knuckles, "All right, you know how cocky Mario is right?"

Knuckles nodded.

"Well," sniggered Jacky, "how about we craft up a fake hidden immunity idol?"

Knuckles' eyes brightened, "Yeah Hah! Great idea Jacky! This'll work greatly!"

"_(holds up his fake idol, which barely resembles a NiGHTS head) Here it is. Not much, but knowing how arrogant Mario is, he'll fall for it." - Jacky_

– – – – –

Samba Day 13

B.D. Joe and Ryo were out in the forest.

"Ok, brah," started B.D. Joe, "Should we still act all cool with Sonic an' all that?"

Ryo nodded, "Yes, if we show loyalty to him for now, he won't see it coming."

"_Me and Ryo were out chilling, and we needed to figure out how are we gonna blindside Sonic?" - B.D. Joe_

"He thinks the next boot is Alex right?" asked B.D. Joe.

Ryo nodded.

"Good. We need Alex secretly with us and Beat. Once we have him, then Sonic goes home."

Ryo fisted pounded him.

"_B.D. Joe is getting kind of power-hungry. That causes the death of many players in this game. It might just cause B.D. Joe the game." - Ryo_

Later Beat and Junior were talking.

"Listen dude," said Beat, "I know we need to trust Ryo to stick with us, since B.D. Joe seemed concrete on voting Sonic."

Junior shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we should ignore Ryo for now, and get Alex Kidd with us."

"_Junior came up with an idea. He said instead of good old Ryo, we get Alex Kidd with us. I don't know if that's smart, but it'll save Sonic's ass fo' sure." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Let's bring in Emerald, Ulala voted out last tribal council."

No one was much surprised.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For todays challenge, you will select 3 people to be at 3 stations. The other 3 members of the tribe will attempt to rescue them. Once you have all 6 members back at the finish, wins reward. I know you guys will like this reward."

He reveals bathroom supplies.

"Toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, shampoo, everything you need to be clean once again."

Samba

Rescuers: B.D. Joe, Ryo, and Beat

In Order Of Rescue: Alex Kidd, Sonic, Junior

Emerald

Rescuers: Jacky, Knuckles, Mario

In Order Of Rescue: Billy, Amigo, Banjo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams started out pretty even, until Mario started to slow his team down on purpose, by crawling through the water streams.

"Whats he doing?" muttered Knuckles to Jacky, who just shook his head in annoyance.

Samba rescued Alex quickly, and they were off for Sonic. Mario laughed to himself, quietly, and fell down on purpose. Jacky groaned in anger. By the time they rescued Billy, Samba had gotten to Sonic. Jacky just about gave up, since Sonic was super fast, and he could rape anyone in speed. Emerald had just gotten to Banjo, when Samba finished.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE! SAMBA WINS REWARD!"

All of Samba hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed the reward to Beat.

"Congrats on yet another win. Emerald, nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Emerald Day 14

Jacky was just furious.

"_What the #%$$ was Mario's little ass doing to us? He forced the loss, that's what." - Jacky_

Mario laughed to himself.

Jacky rolled his eyes, "You know we're going to lose again, should you keep up with that attitude."

"Alright, if we do, goodbye. As your the next to go."

"I don't give a %$#%! As long as your puny arrogant ass is outta here by the time I leave!"

"_I threw the challenge, basically because I could care less for the reward, and plus they threw the immunity that one time. So it was payback." - Mario_

Jacky nudged Knuckles.

"What?"

"It's time." whispered Jacky. He slipped the idol to Knuckles.

"_Now's the time to give Mario Jacky's fake idol." - Knuckles_

Knuckles brought Mario into the woods.

"Listen," said Knuckles, "I know I'm an outsider, and I'm fine with that, but what about after I'm gone."

Mario thought about it, "Go on..."

Knuckles showed him the idol, "I found this laying around in the jungle. I'm gonna give it to you."

Mario took it confused, "Why?"

"Watch your back." whispered Knuckles, "I think Amigo and Billy want you out."

He left.

"_Knuckles gave me his hidden immunity idol. What a %#$%ing moron. You should never hand your enemy the idol. Besides, I know Billy and Amigo are with me, otherwise they'd be gone." - Mario_

– – – – –

Samba Day 14

Junior and Alex Kidd were walking in the forest.

"Okay, don't think your the next to go," said Junior, "Cause your not."

"_Junior told me that I'm safe. But, then who's going then, instead of me?" - Alex Kidd_

"Who is?" asked Alex.

Junior thought for awhile, "B.D. Joe. He's a snake."

"_Beat and Sonic were out resting in the shelter, I knew neither would tell Alex Kidd about our plan, so I did." - Junior_

"Okay Junior," said Alex Kidd, "I'm in with you guys!" he shook Junior's hand.

Junior came back to Sonic and Beat.

"Deed is done, Alex is with us." whispered Junior.

"Good job, man." muttered Beat, tired.

"_Junior is quite the player, I trust him very much. I'd never thought he would go to Alex for me." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

B.D. Joe returned it to Jeff.

"For todays challenge, you'll navigate through a maze, finding medallions as you go. Once you have your medallion, exit the maze, and the next person will go find theirs. First tribe back with all 5 medallions, wins immunity. One person from each tribe needs to sit out a member, since we only need five."

Emerald sat out Mario, and Samba sat out Ryo.

"SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

Alex Kidd and Amigo were out first. Their quick speed, plus the easy finding of the first medallion, made them both come back at the same time.

"Go Knuckles! Go Beat!" called Jeff.

Beat and Knuckles took separate paths, Beat skated over to the left, and Knuckles glided to the right. Knuckles was struggling to find the medallion, plus he was running into walls. Beat found his medallion quickly and returned.

"Junior's now out on the course!"

Junior was having difficulty with the maze, as he wasn't really good with this kind of challenges. Knuckles caught up, and returned with his medallion.

"Knuckles is back, tieing it up! Jacky out on the course! Jacky and Junior, once again, squaring off."

Junior, eventually found his, but so did Jacky, who sped in, and then sped out, as the third medallion was close to the entrance/exit.

"Both are back! We are neck and neck! B.D. Joe and Banjo are out on the course!"

This went quickly, as due to their respective strategies, both medallions were closer to the end.

"Last two GO GO GO! Sonic and Billy are out!"

Sonic sped in, but kept running into too many walls. Billy took his time through the maze. Both were, also, having difficulty finding the last medallion. Eventually one found it, and the other didn't.

…

…

…

"BILLY'S BACK FIRST! EMERALD WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Emerald hugged eachother and cheered.

Jeff handed immunity to Banjo.

"No tribal council for a while guys. But for Samba, we have a council tonight. See you there."

– – – – –

Samba Day 15

Ryo was already worried about B.D. Joe tonight.

"_I know we made a plan to get Sonic out, but I don't think that's gonna happen tonight." - Ryo_

B.D. Joe later returned to Ryo, "Listen bro."

"What now?"

"I've seen Beat hanging around Sonic way too much." worried B.D. Joe.

"So?"

B.D. Joe raised his hands in the air, "So, I'm thinkin' Beats giving off information about our plans!"

"_Then, B.D. Joe comes to me and says, 'We need Beat off because he's giving information to Sonic!' Man, that taxi dude needs to make up his mind." - Ryo_

Sonic came up to Ryo.

"Say, Ryo?" asked Sonic.

"What?"

"_I'm targeting B.D. Joe tonight, due to his scheming and plotting. So, I want Ryo to trust me again, cause I want him with me, Junior, and Beat again." - Sonic_

"Would you please think about voting B.D. Joe tonight?"

Ryo thought about it, "Perhaps. What's in store for me?"

"Final 4?"

Ryo thought again, "Final 4. Deal."

They shook hands.

"_I still don't know what to do tonight." - Ryo_

– – – – –

The Sambas headed for Tribal Council.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Glad to here that Jeff." muttered B.D. Joe.

"Sonic, feeling paranoid yet?" asked Jeff.

"Deeply, you can never go through this game, without experiencing paranoia. It's a given fact." replied Sonic.

"Junior, is Sonic correct?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yes. Sometimes you have paranoia, and sometimes you don't. I know that, I've experienced paranoia before." laughed Junior.

"Beat, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out a liar tonight." replied Beat.

"Okay, it's time to vote, B.D. Joe, your up."

– – –

B.D. Joe's Vote: Sorry brah, but I can't trust yo' ass. (Beat)

Sonic's Vote: Don't try to play me man. (B.D. Joe)

Ryo's Vote: This just goes to show, you aren't in control of this tribe. (???)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, B.D. Joe. (He smirked.)

Beat. One vote Beat, one vote B.D. Joe. (Beat was shocked that he got a vote.)

B.D. Joe. Two votes B.D. Joe, one vote Beat.

…

…

B.D. Joe. Three votes B.D. Joe, one vote Beat. (B.D. Joe hung his head low.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, B.D. Joe. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

B.D. Joe patted Ryo on the shoulder, and high-fived Beat.

"B.D. Joe, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flames.

"Time for you to go."

B.D. Joe turned around, "Now y'all have a good time and good luck to all of you. Especially Ryo!"

He left.

"You are now down to 5, I suggest you find a way to win the next immunity, or you may be down in numbers when the merge comes. Grab your torches and head back, Good night."

– – – – –

B.D. Joe – Sonic, Alex Kidd, Ryo, Junior, and Beat

Beat – B.D. Joe

I have the finale for this season planned for May 24th. Hype Hype.


	7. Episode 6 Ive Got Protection

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Knuckles and Jacky came up with a plan to totally blindside Mario. Jacky created a fake idol in order to get Mario out. Knowing how arrogant Mario is, he took the bait._

_At Samba, B.D. Joe was getting power-hungry, and Ryo could tell. Junior and Beat also made a plan to get Alex Kidd with them instead of Ryo._

_Samba won the reward challenge, and even though Samba had a lead, Emerald caught up and won the immunity challenge, pushing Jacky's plans back._

_Before tribal council, Sonic tried to get Ryo back on his side. Ryo didn't accept at first, but when Sonic promised him Final 4 with Beat and Junior, Ryo went along._

_At tribal council, B.D. Joe was the next to go. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Samba Day 16

Ryo was relaxing in the shelter, thinking about the previous vote.

"_B.D. Joe went home last night. I kind of figured he would, even if I didn't vote for him. I don't know if Sonic will keep his word this time to me. If they do, I will be in the merge." - Ryo_

Beat soon joined Ryo in the shelter.

"Listen man," stated Beat, "You feeling okay?"

Ryo nodded, "Why?"

Beat shrugged, "I don't really know. I was surprised that you took B.D. Joe out, though."

Ryo closed his eyes, "Yeah, well he was getting too arrogant for his own good."

"_Ryo is a good ally. I think he can be trusted. But I think if we lose, Sonic may want him gone." - Beat_

"We just need to win the next immunity." muttered Ryo.

Beat nodded.

– – – – –

Emerald Day 16

Mario woke up to a nice day, seeing Billy and Amigo out in the beach.

"_I've already told Banjo about my new hidden immunity idol, now, I need to get Amigo and Billy to trust me." - Mario_

"'Sup fellows?" greeted Mario.

Amigo waved, and Billy looked at him.

"Hey Mario, what do you need?" asked Billy.

Mario shows them his hidden immunity idol.

Amigo's eyes glimmered, "Wow!"

"_Mario found the hidden immunity idol! But how he got it, well-" - Amigo_

"Knuckles gave it to me!" laughed Mario, "what a moron!"

Billy sweat-dropped, "He might have given it to you in order to get you on his side with Jacky."

Mario shrugged, "Meh, whatever! I've got protection!"

"_I never knew there were idols at camp now, we haven't been introduced to Exile yet." - Billy_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Emerald paddled into the challenge arena.

"Let's bring in Samba, B.D. Joe voted out last tribal council."

Most of them were surprised to see him go, as they thought Alex Kidd would be the one gone.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For todays challenge, you will select 1 person to be your eyes. 3 other tribe members will be blindfolded, and will be guided by the leader to perform 3 simple tasks; one for each member. 1st task, you'll fill 10 buckets with water. 2nd task, you'll fill a huge water bowl with the buckets, and the last task, bring the picnic basket to the finish table. I think you now what you guys are playing for."

He reveals Lays chips, Sunkist Orange, and tons of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

Samba

Leader: Beat

Tasks (in order): Junior, Ryo, Sonic

Emerald

Leader: Jacky

Tasks (in order): Banjo, Billy, Knuckles

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Beat and Jacky started screaming their orders out to Banjo and Junior, who were doing the best they could to hear. Because of the simple first task, both Banjo and Junior finished at the same time.

Billy, though, was having difficulty trying to make it over to the water bowl, mostly running into branches and bushes. Beat was carefully ordering Ryo around, going slow and steady. Eventually Ryo filled the water bowl up completely.

Beat ordered Sonic to rush the basket over to the table. Sonic soon found the basket, and at super sonic speed, he made it to the table, right when Billy finished his task.

"SAMBA WINS REWARD!"

All of Samba cheered and hugged.

A frustrated Mario filled up a bucket of water and threw it all over Jacky.

"Stupid b***h." muttered Mario.

Jeff handed the food over to Ryo.

"Enjoy your meal. Emerald, you guys can head back to camp."

– – – – –

Emerald Day 17

Jacky was still soaking wet when he returned to camp.

"_Mario is quite the biggest villain of all time. Even that one guy, Champ 15, would agreed with me. Look at him! See what he did to me? (rolls eyes)" - Jacky_

"Doesn't matter anyway," muttered Mario, "We lose, he's gone."

Jacky rolled his eyes again, "You _**ARE**_ arrogant aren't you?"

Mario shook his head, "No, I'm more the best player to ever play the game."

Jacky shook his head and left camp for a swim.

Billy looked over at Amigo.

"_Knuckles might be right about trying to get Mario out. But now he has the idol, that Knuckles gave up. I don't know what to do now." - Billy_

"Mario next?" asked Amigo to Billy.

Billy nodded.

– – – – –

Samba Day 17

"YEAH! PARTY TIME!" cheered Beat as they went to eat more of their food.

"_I'm happy to be winning all of the rewards. But I would like to see some immunity wins too. Cause I don't know what I'm doing next." - Sonic_

"Should we save some of the Sunkist for the merge?" asked Ryo.

Junior nodded, "Yeah, I think it'll make the Emerald tribe happy that we aren't just total pigs."

"_I hope the Emerald tribe is very kind. I would like to see some change in my survivor life. (smiles)" - Junior_

"Screw them." muttered Sonic, "It's going to be Samba vs Emerald anyway after the merge."

"Not unless we get someone with us." reminded Alex Kidd.

"I'm thinking either Knuckles or Mario should go first." guessed Beat.

"_Knuckles and Mario seem to be the bigger threats on Emerald. If we lose immunity, we need to find out who's on the oust." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Both Emerald and Samba paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Banjo returned it to Jeff.

"For todays challenge, you'll run an obstacle course, one made by our very own Jacky Bryant."

Jacky smirked.

"You'll navigate underneath a belly crawl, up and over a fence, and over hurdles. Then two other teammates will navigate a bridge puzzle, using two planks to get you from post to post, and cross to the finish line. Winner receives immunity."

Samba's first heat runners were Beat and Junior, with Sonic and Alex Kidd in the second heat. Emerald's first heat runners were Jacky and Knuckles, with Billy and Amigo running last.

"SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

Jacky was surprised at how long it'd been since he'd done this obstacle course. He wasn't doing really well on it. Knuckles wasn't as good either.

"Dude, Knuckles," sighed Jacky, "It's too hard on me."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter dude, Mario's gone anyway."

Samba, having two fit guys running the course, passed both Knuckles and Jacky, and moved onto the second leg.

Sonic and Alex Kidd worked together to work the bridge puzzle. Alex nearly fell off, but Sonic saved him. Knuckles and Jacky eventually made it to the bridge puzzle, but it was too late.

"SONIC AND ALEX KIDD ARE BACK! SAMBA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Samba cheered, and fell on the ground exhausted.

"Congrats, you guys are staying for 3 more days. Emerald, tribal council tonight. Someone will be voted out. See you there."

– – – – –

Emerald Day 18

Mario wasn't pleased at all with Jacky's performance.

"_Jacky said he'd done that obstacle course before, and even designed it! But he still sucked. He's gone tonight anyway." - Mario_

Banjo and Mario were talking.

"Jacky tonight?" asked Banjo.

"Definitely tonight," confirmed Mario, "Jacky for sure."

He showed Banjo the idol.

"I have this you know, in case Billy and Amigo flop."

"_I think we'll be good tonight. Jacky was awesome to have, but he got on the wrong side of the numbers, and that sucks for him." - Banjo_

Knuckles was talking to Billy and Amigo.

"Mario tonight. I want to see him squirm." said Knuckles.

"But you gave him the idol." reminded Billy.

"_Billy and Amigo think Mario has the real idol, so I need to tell them, or else they'll write Jacky tonight." - Knuckles_

"Guys, it's a fake."

Amigo and Billy stared at Knuckles.

"Seriously?" asked Amigo.

Knuckles nodded.

"_So Mario had a fake idol. So I guess we might have to vote him anyway. But still, Jacky is a big threat at the merge. So I don't know." - Amigo_

– – – – –

The Emeralds headed for Tribal Council.

"Welcome back Emerald. Knuckles, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting an arrogant person out tonight." replied Knuckles.

Mario smirked.

"Billy, tough vote?" asked Jeff.

"In some ways, regardless of how I vote, we will be weaker." replied Billy.

"Mario, you safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I know I'm safe. I've got the million dollar check written already." replied Mario

Jacky rolled his eyes.

"It's time to vote, Jacky, your up."

– – –

Jacky: %$#% you. (Mario)

Mario: You don't seem strong enough to keep around. (Jacky)

Amigo: This is for your own good. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Before he read them though, Mario stood up, "Jeff?"

"Yes?"

Mario went up to him and gave him the hidden immunity idol.

Jacky smirked evilly.

"Rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, then the votes against that person will not count, and the next highest votes will be sent home."

Mario smirked at Jacky, who smirked back.

"However, there are no such hidden immunity idols hidden on the island. Therefore, this is a fake."

He tossed it in the fire.

Jacky and Knuckles rolled over laughing. Banjo was now worried, but Mario sucked it up, knowing Amigo and Billy stuck with him.

"I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jacky.

Jacky. Two votes Jacky. (Jacky nodded.)

Mario. One vote Mario, two votes Jacky.

Mario. Two votes Mario, two votes Jacky. (Mario smirked knowing the next two were for Jacky.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Mario, three votes Mario, two votes Jacky. (Mario was gaping.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, Mario. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch,

Mario didn't say goodbye to anyone, he just remained in shock.

"Mario, for the second time, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Mario left still in shock, without a word.

"What a blindside for ol' Mario. He wanted to make the merge this time, but he won't. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jacky – Mario and Banjo

Mario – Amigo, Knuckles, Jacky, and Billy

Ironically, Mario lasted to Day 18 on Survivor Keelhaul Key too. :/

There is a new poll on my profile. Vote for who you think will make Final 4.


	8. Episode 7 A Flame In The Maracas

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Mario tried to prove his loyalty to Amigo and Billy by showing them the idol that Knuckles and Jacky gave him._

_Mario and Jacky's rivalry continued after the loss of the reward challenge. Mario put the blame on Jacky. Jacky countered back by foreshadowing Mario's eventual downfall. Amigo and Billy were both unsure about Mario now._

_At Samba, Sonic and Beat discussed on who should be the one to go first. They decided on either Mario or Knuckles first._

_When Samba won immunity, thus securing a 5-5 group in the merge, it was clear at Emerald, that either Jacky or Mario would be leaving that night._

_Mario was certain that he was safe, and he played the hidden immunity idol. However, the concept of hidden immunity idols wasn't included in this season, therefore, Mario's idol never counted, and he was blindsided for the second time in his Survivor History. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Emerald Day 19

Jacky and Knuckles high-fived eachother when they both got back to camp.

"I was going to quit had he not gone home!" laughed Jacky.

Knuckles cheered, "Now we have the advantage!"

"_I'm glad Mario is gone. Who's got the power now? Moi. (points to himself.)" - Jacky_

"But still," said Jacky, "Banjo can easily sway both Amigo and Billy back with him. Cause, maybe they only voted Mario due to the fact that they didn't like him."

Knuckles shrugged, "I guess."

"_Jacky is still concerned about Amigo and Hatcher flipping on us back to Banjo. I don't think so, but anything can happen." - Knuckles_

– – – – –

Samba Day 19

Ryo was walking through the jungle, exercising.

"_I wanted to go out for a walk, considering that I needed to get ready for a challenge, maybe." - Ryo_

Ryo saw Junior down checking treemail.

"Junior!" called Ryo.

Junior turned around and saw Ryo, and waved, "Hello Ryo, what's up?"

"Any news of a merge?" asked Ryo.

Junior nodded, "This treemail seems like it."

Ryo looked at it closer, "It looks like a merge all right," and he saw a crate. "DO NOT OPEN HERE. OPEN AT EMERALD CAMP".

Junior shrugged, "I guess that we need to bring this over to Emerald."

"_I feel like a merge is coming. I can feel it." - Junior_

Ryo hauled the crate over back to camp. Beat and Alex were amazed when they saw the crate.

"Wow!" said Beat.

"_Looks like we've got something big coming up!" - Beat_

"It says on Day 20, that we must row over to the Emerald Camp." read Ryo.

"_I am interested in this merge. If we can get the advantage when we merge, I'll be in the Final 4." - Ryo_

– – – – –

Emerald Day 20

Amigo and Banjo were cutting open plantains when they saw a red boat come into view.

"What's that?" asked Banjo.

Amigo stood up, "I think it's the Samba tribe!"

"JACKY! KNUCKLES!" called Amigo, "WE HAVE VISITORS!"

Jacky came running out to the water to help assist the Samba boat come to shore.

"_We're mergeing? Awesome." - Jacky_

Ryo and Jacky helped crack the crate open, and it revealed teal buffs, a teal flag, and new kitchen stuff.

Everyone cheered, "AWESOME!"

"Sweet, teal!" said Billy, happily.

But, there was no food included.

"_We were like, 'Where the hell is the food?'" - Beat_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Everyone was hanging around the fire and talking about themselves.

"I am a professional race car driver," said Jacky.

"Sweet!" said Ryo, "I am just a college student."

"_Jacky is interesting, I would like to see if he could flop over to our side." - Ryo_

"Well, for me," said Beat, "I'm just a rudie who hangs out in the streets of Tokyo-to, spray painting."

Banjo smiled, "Well, I'm just a honey bear that's not really from your world, but from a world called RARE."

"Cool." said Beat.

"_Banjo is a cool bear, I would like to get him with us, that is, should he be on the oust." - Banjo_

After all the introductions, Sonic and Knuckles went into the jungle.

"'Sup Sonic," greeted Knuckles, "How's it going?"

Sonic shrugged, "Well, I am in an alliance. You are invited."

"_Sonic invited me into his alliance. I wanted to get in Jacky, but I don't know if Sonic will let him in." - Knuckles_

"Sweet." and Knuckles shook Sonic's hand, "You've got a deal."

"_I've got Knuckles on my side. Now we can concentrate on voting out the Emeralds out one by one." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

Ryo, Amigo, and Jacky were starting the fire to make rice. Ryo grabbed a match, but Jacky stopped him.

"See here, Ryo," said Jacky, "Amigo knows how to make fire easily."

"How so?" asked Ryo, intrigued.

Amigo sparked a flame in the maracas he held, and BOOM there was fire.

Ryo was surprised and amazed.

"_Amigo is really good at Survival out here. He can make a fire by himself, without no assistance." - Ryo_

"Wow!" said Ryo, amazed.

Meanwhile, Beat and Sonic were talking.

"We need to think about Alex Kidd." reminded Beat.

Sonic forgot about him, "Oh $%#%, yeah. We need to keep him with us, should he flop, we are screwed."

"_Alex Kidd was on the oust before, but now he has a good shot of making the Final 6, should he stick with us." - Sonic_

"If we get Knuckles with us, maybe we should get Alex out instead of a Emerald. It won't hurt us a bit." said Beat, "But, have you decided on a target yet?"

Sonic shook his head, "No. It'll depend on the challenge."

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Ryo returned it to Jeff.

"Today you are no longer playing for tribal immunity, but individual immunity."

He revealed a purple and blue necklace, it resembled the one used in Survivor Green Hill, but painted.

"Win this, you will be safe from the vote. For the challenge, you will simply stand on top of a perch. Last one standing wins immunity, safe from the vote."

Everyone got out onto a stand.

"Challenge has begun."

--30 minutes in--

"Okay been in here for a half hour."

He came out with donuts and milk.

Everyone cheered.

Both Alex and Amigo jumped.

"I'll have the milk," said Amigo, "You can have the donuts all to yourself."

Alex nodded, "Thanks Amigo!"

Sonic took notice.

_Sonic: Amigo is trying to get Alex on his side, I can feel it._

--1 Hour in--

"We have been out for an hour."

He revealed Chocolate ice cream and hot chocolate.

Jacky looked at Knuckles, "Want it?"

Knuckles shrugged, "I guess."

Both of them jumped.

_Jacky: Hey, as long as Banjo and Billy are up there, they might be targeted instead of me or Knuckles._

Sonic jumped off, "I'm getting hungry."

They all feasted on the ice cream, and only Jacky drank the hot chocolate.

--2 hours in--

"Down to 5 people, and we have been out for 2 hours."

He reveals Pizza.

"Come and get it!"

No one jumped off.

"Bring out something better!" taunted Ryo.

Jeff shrugged.

"Okay then."

He left, and when he returned, he brought ravioli.

"How about this?"

"Dammit." muttered Ryo, "I want that for myself."

Ryo jumped off, but soon Junior followed suit.

"Leaving me up here guys?" asked Beat.

Ryo shrugged, "C'mon Beat, you've got it!"

Beat was worried though.

--3 hours in--

"OK! When I remove this lid, you have 5 seconds to get it or not. If no one takes it. (points behind him) These guys get it!"

Banjo, Beat, and Billy listened closely.

Jeff revealed 5 bottles of beer.

"5 seconds!"

All 3 of them jumped in at the same time. After watching closely...

…

…

…

…

…

"BEAT WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Beat.

"For tonight Beat you are safe. For the other 9 of you, tribal council, right now. We're heading over there."

– – – – –

The Merged Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Welcome to a big tribal council. First of all, survive the vote, you'll maybe be on the jury or be a part of the final 2. If you go tonight, game is over completely. Billy, how did the merge go?" asked Jeff.

"It went by fast. We were upset at the fact that we got no new food. Oh and by the way, our new tribe name is called Egg, named by me, of course." replied Billy.

"Sonic, how are you voting tonight. Is it Samba vs Emerald?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, and we need to sway voters from Emerald to Samba. Will we? Who knows." replied Sonic.

"Banjo, what can cause you to be voted out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe not being a part of SEGA, I guess, and maybe because of me being a threat maybe?" replied Banjo.

"Knuckles, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting based on strategy. Strategy alone." replied Knuckles.

"What about you Beat?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting based on who's a threat. Who to watch out for." replied Beat.

"It's time to vote, Junior, your up."

– – –

Alex Kidd's Vote: Sorry Banjo, but I'm told that your the bigger threat on Emerald. (Banjo)

Jacky's Vote: Sorry, but I have a new game, and you aren't involved. (?)

Banjo's Vote: Love the kid, but he's too big a loose cannon (Alex Kidd)

Sonic's Vote: This vote decides my future later on. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (Banjo nodded.)

Alex Kidd, one vote Alex, one vote Banjo.

Alex Kidd, two votes Alex, one vote Banjo.

Alex Kidd, three votes Alex, one vote Banjo. (Alex raised his eyebrows)

Alex Kidd, thats four votes Alex Kidd, one vote Banjo.

Alex Kidd, five votes Alex, one vote Banjo.

…

…

…

…

…

...Seventh person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, Alex Kidd. 6 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Alex Kidd sighed as he handed Jeff his torch.

"Alex Kidd, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

'Time for you to go."

Alex waved goodbye to the others.

"It looked like a pretty huge voting bloc, but time will tell if the Emeralds have the advantage or not. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Alex Kidd – Sonic, Amigo, Banjo, Ryo, Junior, Knuckles, Beat, Jacky, and Billy

Banjo – Alex Kidd

Get ready for a Survivor Marathon for today, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. Back to back chapters will be uploaded, so by Monday, we will be down to 6 survivors!


	9. Episode 8 The Fight For Ryo Hazuki

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The two tribes came together and merged into the teal Egg tribe. With the numbers at 5-5, Sonic persuaded Knuckles to flop to the Sambas._

_Knuckles then persuaded Jacky to flop with him. Jacky was eager, and their first target was Banjo._

_That twas the plan coming into the vote, until Beat came up with an idea to blindside Alex Kidd, and get the Emeralds into thinking they have control._

_Beat won the first individual immunity, and at tribal council, Alex Kidd was unanimously voted out by both Samba and Emerald. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Egg Day 22

Sonic and Beat were off by the beach, discussing their last move.

"Was it smart to vote Alex off though?" asked Sonic.

Beat nodded, "If we got Knuckles on board, then yes it was smart."

"_By tricking the Emeralds into thinking they have power is the best move we can make right now. If Knuckles screws us over, then whats the point?" - Beat_

Junior soon joined them, "Hey guys."

Sonic waved, "Sup Jun'? Whats up?"

"I think we should get Jacky off next," compromised Junior, "He has been hanging around Ryo too much."

Beat shrugged, "And?"

"He might flop Ryo to the Emeralds."

"_Jacky is a threat, and he is also trying to get Ryo onto the Emerald voting bloc. We can't let that happen." - Sonic_

"You sure we've got Knuckles?" asked Junior.

Sonic nodded.

"_Right now, it's in our best interest to get Jacky out before he gets Ryo on his side. Me, Sonic, and Beat would be picked off one by one, should Jacky succeed." - Junior_

Meanwhile, Billy, Amigo, and Banjo were hanging around.

"The Sambas are so dumb!" joked Billy.

Amigo nodded, "Who would vote off their own team mate?"

"_Last night, the Sambas voted out Alex Kidd with us, and I had to laugh." - Amigo_

"Do they realize that we're just going to get them out one by one?" laughed Billy.

Banjo sighed.

"_I feel like Billy has been getting a bit cocky about his position in the game. He was our weakest member, but he survived to get here. Maybe that's gone to his head a bit." - Banjo_

Banjo spoke up, "We should focus more on getting Jacky and Knuckles to stay with us."

Amigo nodded, "Yeah, if they flop, then we'll be out."

"_Right now it's 5-4 in Emerald's favor. Right now, if Jacky and Knuckles want to be 4th and 5th, they need to stick with us. They'll make a mistake should they stick with Samba." - Amigo_

– – – – –

Egg Day 22

Jacky and Ryo were in the woods.

"Listen bro," said Jacky, "Once it's down to 6, me, you, and Knuckles should make a voting bloc, and make Final 3."

Ryo thought for a minute, "But then it'll be a 3-3 tie."

"Then we need Beat or Junior with us."

"_Jacky offered me a deal that once at 6, me, him, and the red echidna should align and make Final 3. It's a risky move. The problem is that Jacky hasn't been offered a spot in Sonic's alliance yet, so Sonic still wants Jacky out." - Ryo_

Meanwhile Knuckles and Sonic were talking.

"Dude, we should get Jacky in with us." said Knuckles.

Sonic shook his head, "I can't trust Jacky. He has been trying to get Ryo to flop to the Emeralds."

"_I know Jacky and Ryo have been talking, but Sonic doesn't realize that Jacky isn't with the Emerald guys anymore, he's with me. That means he's with Samba." - Knuckles_

"It should be either Billy or Banjo next," said Knuckles, "Otherwise I'm not helping you."

"_Jacky is stronger than anyone left on Emerald. He's a big threat, he needs to go. Period." - Sonic_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays reward challenge? "

Everyone cheered.

"Today's challenge, you will be flinging eggs as far as you can. Farthest thrown egg wins reward for you. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone wanted to know.

"Well, you will leave here, and go into the bushes and right there is a small tent, and under it contains lots of Pizza Hut pizza!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get started!"

Beat was first, and he did several spins in the air before throwing his.

"Beat makes it 25 ft.!"

Jacky was next, and he threw his egg very far.

"Wow! Virtua Fighter's own Jacky Bryant makes it 50 ft.! New mark to beat!"

Amigo threw his far, but not far enough.

"30 ft.! Not enough. Jacky still the mark to beat."

Banjo, used to having Kazooie shooting eggs, had to throw his, but it was far enough.

"It was 45 ft.! So close Banjo! Jacky still the mark to beat."

Junior looked for the right angle, and threw his.

"Not enough distance Junior. Junior makes it 30 ft. Jacky still the mark to beat."

Knuckles picked up the big egg and hurled it!

"So close! 40 ft.! Jacky still the mark to beat."

Billy didn't even try to compete.

"Wasted throw, 25 ft. Jacky still the mark to beat."

Sonic gave off a running start to his throw, but it still didn't work.

"Sonic made it 35 ft. Jacky still the mark to beat."

Ryo was last up, and he threw his with the same strategy as Beat's.

"40 ft.! Not enough. JACKY WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered on for Jacky.

"Good job Jacky, you win Pizza Hut pizza, and you get to take one person with you."

Jacky thought for a while, "Sorry Knuckles, but Hazuki! Your with me!"

Ryo nodded and joined up next to Jacky.

"Ok, Ryo and Jacky, reward awaits you. Head along that way. Everybody else, head back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 22

Ryo and Jacky made it to the tent filled with pizza.

"EPIC!" cheered Jacky.

"_Jacky chose me to go with him on this reward. It was good, and I know why he picked me." - Ryo_

As they dug into their pizza, Jacky spoke up.

"Ok, I have decided on swaying Beat to our side, once at 6."

Ryo shrugged, "I did that once before. B.D. Joe, me, and Beat all came up with a plan to get Sonic out, and Beat didn't go with us."

"But, we have no choice," said Jacky, "Junior won't flop guaranteed, and Sonic, I don't trust."

Ryo said no more.

"_I can tell Ryo is being weary of me, and he should be. I want to win this game, and the one preventing me, is him. Should Ryo make the Final 2, he'll win in a heartbeat." - Jacky_

– – – – –

Egg Day 23

Sonic couldn't sleep due to the thoughts in his head about Ryo.

"_I'm worried that Jacky would be trying to get Ryo on his side, and if he should, then everything that I planned would be gone." - Sonic_

Beat and Amigo were the only ones awake, as they were tending to fire.

Beat sighed.

"_I'm playing it up, man. I have to. If the Emeralds think I'm partying even though I'm on the oust, then they'll be suspicious." - Beat_

"Have you decided on who's going first?" asked Beat.

Amigo shrugged, "I don't know. I mean we haven't decided."

"_I knew he was lying the minute he told me that. I'm obviously the biggest threat behind Jun' and Sonic. Of course if I don't win immunity they'll target me." - Beat_

"Alright then." muttered Beat, tired.

– – – – –

Egg Day 23

Jacky and Ryo soon returned to camp, with full stomaches.

"_Right now, I don't know if I should go to Beat about the Final 6 deal. If I do, will it hurt me? Will it hurt Jacky? I don't even know." - Ryo_

Junior and Beat were later traveling in the jungle.

"Right now, Sonic is so damn paranoid about the whole Jacky-Ryo deal." noted Beat.

Junior nodded.

"But right now, we still have the advantage. You or I need to convince Ryo to stay with us."

Junior shrugged, "If we fail?"

Beat threw his arms out, "Then taste the juror house then for all 3 of us."

"_If Ryo doesn't vote with us, then me, Jun', and Sonic are screwed." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity."

Beat returned it to Jeff.

"For todays challenge, you'll compete in a _Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing_ race. Which is why we are here in Lost Palace. 3 racers for each race. Final 3 racers compete in final round, first place in that one wins immunity."

Jeff opened a curtain, revealing all of the contestants vehicles in that game.

"Junior, since you are not in that game, your vehicle will be the Mii's."

Round 1 – Billy, Jacky, and Ryo.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jacky, being a race car driver, was able to outrace his two foes.

"Jacky wins Round 1!"

Round 2 – Banjo, Beat, and Junior.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Banjo and Beat were pretty close to even, with Junior not doing so well with the car. In the end...

"Beat wins Round 2!"

Round 3 – Amigo, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Amigo performed his all star move, and Knuckles and Sonic were congoed off the racetrack.

"Amigo wins Round 3!"

Final Round – Amigo, Beat, and Jacky.

"Winner wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three racers were intense. All of them seemed to be tied at the end, and when one crossed the finish line...

…

…

…

"JACKY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Jacky.

"For tonight Jacky you are safe. For the other 8 of you, someone will be voted out, and become the first member of the jury. See you there."

– – – – –

Egg Day 24

Knuckles and Jacky were exhausted when they came back to camp.

"Alright, man. I've got everything set up for tonight." said Jacky.

"Is Ryo wanting to be with us?" asked Knuckles.

Jacky shrugged, "I couldn't tell. But, all in all, we're set for the Final 6."

He fist pounded Knuckles, and then Knuckles saw a blue glimmer in the bushes.

"Say, Jacky?" asked Knuckles, still staring at the glimmer.

"What?"

"Go ask Amigo and the others who they're voting for."

Jacky shrugged and walked off. The blue glimmer left the bushes, revealing to be Beat.

"So, we're going behind people's backs now?" sneered Beat.

"Better than what your doing snooper." muttered Knuckles.

"So your in this plan with Jacky as well?" yelled Beat.

Knuckles held up his hands in protest, "Yo. Chill Beat. It's all in the game. You're playing it too right?"

"Yeah," said Beat, fuming, "But you lied to your bud Sonic! How could you, man?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Sonic's a douchebag. He reminds me of Mario in a sense, just not as arrogant."

"_Knuckles has lied to the Sambas. I heard 'We're set for the Final 6'. That means they've gotten Ryo!" - Beat_

Beat left in anger, and told the whole story to Sonic. Sonic believed every word of it.

"Ok, Knuckles goes tonight!" shouted Sonic, but Beat shook him.

"No! He isn't! One of us is going!" yelled Beat. "You, I, or Jun'!"

"_I knew Knuckles was a knucklehead. So, it comes down to this. We need to persuade Ryo back onto our side, and also trick the Emeralds into voting out Knuckles." - Sonic_

Meanwhile Amigo, Billy, and Banjo were talking.

"So Beat tonight first?" asked Banjo.

Amigo shook his head, "Nah. Let's get Junior out first. He's played this game before. Plus, they won't see it coming."

"_In my opinion, Junior should go because he is a threat, he flies below the radar and he has played this game before." - Amigo_

Billy nodded, "OK, do Jacky and Knuckles know?"

Amigo shook his head, "Nope. Not yet."

Then Jacky arrived.

"Hey fellas," greeted Jacky, "Have we decided on a target?"

"_I really didn't care who they said, I just need a name, and bam I'll warn the Sambas." - Jacky_

"Junior." said Billy.

Jacky nodded and returned to find Knuckles.

Junior and Ryo were talking.

"OK," said Junior, "Knuckles tonight."

Ryo was surprised, "Why? I thought he was with us?"

"Ask Beat. Knuckles is going behind our backs with Jacky to vote us out."

Ryo was shocked.

"_Knuckles and Jacky are going back on us? Wow." - Ryo_

"We have a deal?" asked Junior.

Ryo nodded, "Yeah."

Meanwhile, moments before tribal council, Beat was talking with Banjo.

"Please! Take this risk." pleaded Beat.

"Why?" asked Banjo.

"I feel like Jacky and Knuckles are running the show."

Banjo was confused, "Really?"

Beat nodded.

"_Beat just told me that Jacky and Knuckles are running the show. Um, excuse me, but I think Billy and Amigo are." - Banjo_

"If we take out Knuckles now," said Beat, "It may make for a more interesting game."

Banjo thought about it.

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where we will have our first jury member. He'll be deciding on who'll win this game. So, Knuckles, interesting day today?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yea, I feel like people are breathing down my neck, hoping for me to do what they want me to do." replied Knuckles.

"Banjo, is this vote gonna shape up the rest of the game?" asked Jeff.

"Most definitely, whoever goes tonight might make an impact on the voting from here on out." replied Banjo.

"Junior, if it's you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Then I'll accept it. I'll feel in danger tonight, as do all of us except for Jacky." replied Junior.

"Amigo, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out the minority. They made a mistake last tribal council." replied Amigo.

"Beat, you look the most nervous tonight." noted Jeff.

"What can I say Jeff, I mean I feel like my name is gonna pop up in that urn tonight." replied Beat.

"OK, it is time to vote, Beat, your up."

– – –

Amigo's Vote: Good kid, but your playing with the SEGA folk now. (Junior)

Billy's Vote: Your tribe is full of idiots. You have the biggest brain of them all, so bye. (Junior)

Junior's Vote: You lied to us. I can't take that really well. Adios. (Knuckles)

Sonic's Vote: Well, well, well Knucklehead. You really had to blab off your mouth to Beat huh? (Knuckles)

Banjo's Vote: … (?)

Ryo's Vote: I have no other option. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Junior. (Beat and Sonic were shocked.)

Junior, two votes Junior.

…

…

Knuckles, one vote Knuckles, two votes Junior. (Knuckles nodded.)

Knuckles, tied two votes each. (Beat was really sweating now.)

…

…

…

Junior, three votes Junior, two votes Knuckles.

…

Junior, four votes Junior, two votes Knuckles. (Sonic hung his head low.)

…

…

…

…

…

Knuckles, three votes Knuckles, four votes Junior. (Jacky raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

…

Knuckles. We are now tied 4 votes Knuckles. 4 votes Junior. One vote left.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars and the first member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Knuckles. 5 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jacky facepalmed as Knuckles patted his back. "Good luck y'all."

"Knuckles, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Knuckles took one last look, and left.

"Quite the blindside, as an Emerald went home, and not a Samba. We will see if this vote did shape up the rest of the game. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Junior – Amigo, Knuckles, Jacky, and Billy.

Knuckles – Sonic, Banjo, Ryo, Junior, and Beat.

There is a new poll, and let me clear something up on this poll. VOTE FOR THE 3 PEOPLE YOU THINK WILL BE VOTED OUT NEXT, IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. DON'T BASE YOUR VOTE ON OPINION, BASE IT ON HOW THE GAME IS CURRENTLY GOING.

Be ready for an episode Sunday, and then Monday.


	10. Episode 9 Injuries And Blindsides

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The Jacky and Ryo friendship was worrying the likes of the alliance of Sonic, Beat, and Junior. Sonic wanted Jacky to go first._

_The Emeralds were getting cocky, as the last tribal saw Alex Kidd, a Samba, voted out. Billy and Amigo thought the Sambas were going one by one._

_Jacky then hatched a plan, which he dubbed the 'Final 6 Plan'. What would happen is, at 6, Jacky and Knuckles will persuade Ryo to turn on Sonic, Beat, and Junior. But Ryo was still unsure._

_Jacky single-handedly won both the reward and immunity, thus saving him from the vote._

_But trouble arose when Beat misinterpreted a chat between Jacky and Knuckles. He thought the Emeralds had persuaded Ryo onto their side. Paranoid, Beat told both Sonic and Junior. The plan was to get Knuckles out. _

_When they found out that Knuckles was targeted, they sided with Amigo and Billy to take out Junior. However, at tribal council, Beat's misinterpretation cost Knuckles the game, when Banjo jumped ship, and Ryo stuck with the Sambas. Knuckles became the first member of the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Egg Day 25

Jacky was furious at the Sambas for betraying Knuckles.

"_Beat is such an idiot. I believe he took our 'Final 6 Plan' as an all Emerald deal. But he was wrong, and now I'm screwed." - Jacky_

But Jacky was more angered at Ryo.

"Dude," asked Jacky to Ryo, "Why didn't you vote Junior?"

Ryo shrugged, "I didn't see a good reason in voting out Junior."

Jacky threw his arms in the air, "I have one! He's played this game before!"

"_Real reason I voted Knuckles was because I didn't want to go to the Final 2 and be seen as a backstabber by the Sambas." - Ryo_

Meanwhile Billy and Amigo were hanging by the fire.

"Well, Billy," said Amigo sadly, "I guess this is it."

"_Banjo %$#%ed us over, and now me, Billy, and Jacky are outnumbered. Not much for me to do but sit and wait." - Amigo_

Billy shook his head in anger, "I can't believe Banjo betrayed us."

"Well to be fair," said Amigo, "We did betray him when we took out Mario."

"_At least I know I won't be the first target. Jacky is so much more a bigger threat than I or Amigo." - Billy_

– – – – –

Egg Day 25

Junior and Beat returned to camp with treemail.

"Yo bros!" called Beat, "We have mail!"

Jacky looked up from the shelter, "What is it?"

"We need to pick teams." replied Junior.

"_We've got treemail, stating to pick teams of 2." - Junior_

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Ryo.

No one spoke for a while.

"How about we draw straws?" suggested Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"_I need to win this reward, if I do, I might just win immunity again." - Jacky_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone cheered.

"In treemail, you were asked to pick teams. Banjo and Amigo. Ryo and Beat. Jacky and Sonic. And Billy and Junior."

Everyone nodded.

"Today's challenge, you will be running in those pairs to dig for puzzle pieces. Once you have all 5 pieces, put them together. But to get to the puzzle board, you'll need to navigate over a 9 foot wall. First team to put the puzzle together moves onto the final round. Winner of the final round wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone wanted to know.

"Well, you will leave here, and enjoy a movie, which will be the Virtua Fighter OVA. You will enjoy hot dogs and popcorn, plus soft drinks and candy."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get started!"

Round 1 – Banjo and Amigo VS Ryo and Beat

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Beat spun in his skates to get rid of some of the sand, and found 3 pieces. Amigo and Banjo were struggling, only found 1 piece. Ryo found the last two pieces and both he and Beat ran to the wall climb. Ryo lifted Beat up and over, and Beat landed safely. Ryo then climbed up the wall himself.

By this point, Amigo and Banjo had given up.

"Ryo and Beat moving onto the Final Round!"

Round 2 – Jacky and Sonic VS Billy and Junior

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Billy dug into the ground at rapid speed, as did Sonic. Sonic found 4 of them easily. Billy only found 2. Junior used his feet to find 2 more pieces. Jacky soon found his last piece for him and Sonic, and then they tackled the wall. Sonic basically grabbed Jacky and jumped over the wall.

Junior found the last piece for him and Billy, and by the time they got over the wall, it was too late.

"Jacky and Sonic moving onto the Final Round!"

Final Round – Ryo and Beat VS Jacky and Sonic

"This is for reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Beat used Sonic's strategy of going underneath the sand, but found only 2 pieces. Sonic found 3 on his dig. Ryo found 2 more through Beat's dug hole. Jacky found the last 2 for him and Sonic, and they ran for the wall.

"Ready?" asked Sonic about to grab Jacky.

Jacky shook him off, "Nah, dude. Let me try!"

Jacky grabbed the top of the wall, but came down hard on the other side, scraping up his right knee badly. Jacky ignored the pain as he and Sonic raced for the puzzle board.

But Ryo and Beat were close behind, they hopped over the wall, and ran to their puzzle board.

Both teams fought hard, but in the end.

…

…

…

"RYO AND BEAT WIN REWARD!"

Ryo and Beat high fived, and everyone cheered them on.

"Good job you two. Head along that way for the movie. The rest of you, head back to camp. Jacky, stay behind. We'll let medical look at your leg."

– – – – –

Medical Camp Day 25

The doctor was looking at Jacky's scraped up knee, which looked like it was cut wide open by the wall.

"Apparently," said the doctor, "His knee looked like it ripped open if not too big."

Jeff nodded, "So what do you think? Keep him in the game, or evacuate him?"

The doctor thought for a minute, "Considering the damage done to his knee and also the idea of it getting infected, I will say we need him to go to a hospital to get it treated properly."

Jacky was upset. He didn't want to leave.

"So, he's out of the game."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay," said Jeff, "Jacky you are the ninth person out of the game. You will still be a part of the jury if your injury is getting better."

Jacky nodded, a bit angered about going home now.

– – – – –

Reward

Ryo and Beat were grabbing popcorn and Diet Cola and were waiting for the movie to start.

"_Just watching this movie made me think about Jacky. He was really badly injured in todays challenge. I hope he's alright." - Beat_

Beat looked over at Ryo, "I hope Jacky's alright, man."

Ryo nodded, "Me too."

"_If Jacky gets evacuated, then it doesn't hurt us in numbers. But I still am praying for his safety. I am not a heartless being, despite I'm out here for a million dollar prize." - Ryo_

– – – – –

Egg Day 26

The tribe members were really somber and quiet. It sounded like death.

"_Jacky took a risk today at the challenge, and he got hurt. Severely. I hope he still gets to stay." - Sonic_

Amigo and Junior were attending to fire when Jeff arrived at the camp.

"Sup guys?" called Jeff.

"Hey Jeff." replied Amigo.

"Gather 'round." and everyone came up to Jeff.

"Well, I have news about Jacky. His leg is under recovery, but he can't come back into the game. He will still be a part of the jury."

"_I am glad that Jacky is alright, but in terms of the game, my alliance isn't hurting with Jacky's evacuation. It was bittersweet for us." - Junior_

"But," continued Jeff, "There will still be an immunity challenge, and a tribal council on Day 27. Game is back on." And with that, Jeff left the camp.

"_Jacky's gone, but we still have a tribal council, so we could kill two birds with one stone." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Egg Day 26

Ryo and Beat returned from their reward, and learned Jacky was out.

"_So Jacky is gone, huh? Then I guess the next to go will have to be Billy, I guess." - Ryo_

Beat went over to Sonic and asked him, "Who's next? Jacky is gone, so is it either Amigo or Billy?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know. Amigo is probably stronger than Billy, but Billy is pretty annoying.

"_With Jacky gone, our main target is gone. That means either Billy or Amigo have to go. I haven't even decided on which on first." - Sonic_

"Well, tell me bro when you figure out." and Beat left to get coconuts.

Sonic chuckled to himself.

"_Because of Banjo being on our side, blindsiding Ryo would be a great move. If Ryo makes it to the Final 2 he has the win hands down." - Sonic_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? "

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you'll compete against eachother in balance. There are 3 rounds. You'll face off against someone that I've pre-selected beforehand. First round you will try to knock your foe off the perch in a tug-of-war."

Jeff pointed at Beat.

"Your rival, Jacky, is no longer here. Therefore you move on to Round 2."

Round 1

Junior VS Ryo

Junior and Ryo pulled at one another. Ryo pulled hard, but Junior stayed tight. Junior then caught Ryo off-guard.

"Junior moves on to Round 2."

Amigo VS Billy

Amigo and Billy were tugging for quite awhile. Amigo then pulled very hard, and Billy went flying behind him into the water.

"Amigo moves onto Round 2."

Banjo VS Sonic

Banjo didn't take long to pull Sonic off, using his brute strength.

"Banjo moves onto Round 2!"

Round 2

Amigo VS Banjo

"Okay for this round you will stand on very wobbly platforms that are connected by a thin wooden board."

Amigo's balance was really good here, and he was able to knock off Banjo, due to his size.

"Amigo moves onto the final round!"

Junior VS Beat

Junior wasn't prepared for Beat's fast paced feet, and Junior lost balance.

"Beat move onto the final round!"

Final Round

Amigo VS Beat

"This time you will do another tug-of-war, but this time you are on a platform that is very wobbly."

Amigo and Beat were fighting off eachother well, and Beat even faked Amigo out, which turned out to be his downfall, as Beat then pulled Amigo off when he noticed lack of interest.

"BEAT WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Beat.

"You are safe tonight Beat, for the other 6, one more will leave the game. See you at tribal."

– – – – –

Egg Day 27

Sonic was happy with Beat's win at the challenge.

"_Yesterday made up my mind on who to send home. Amigo. He nearly beat Beat at the challenge." - Sonic_

"Amigo tonight," said Sonic to Junior, Banjo, and Ryo, "Has to be."

All of them nodded.

"_So, Amigo is going home tonight. That makes sense." - Junior_

Beat was traveling through the forest, when he came up with an idea.

"_I figured out how I can win this game over Sonic. If we take out Ryo tonight instead of Amigo or Billy, then he'll most likely blame it on Sonic, and not me. If Sonic takes the bullets, then I will take the votes." - Beat_

Beat brought this ordeal to Sonic.

"Cool with it bro?" asked Beat.

Sonic shrugged.

"_I did want Ryo gone, but I don't know if its a good move for me." - Sonic_

"What if Banjo flops back to the Emeralds?" wondered Sonic.

Beat shook his head, "He won't! Banjo is secure with me, you, and Junior."

"_I still don't know what to do tonight. If I send Ryo home, it might be a mistake. But if I send Amigo packing, then it won't be a mistake. (puts head down in thought.)" - Sonic_

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Knuckles, voted out last tribal council."

Knuckles was wearing a blue tank top and brown cargo shorts.

"And Jacky, evacuated 2 days ago."

Jacky was wearing his racing outfit, and he also had an IV on his hand.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where we have our first two jurors. Tonight a third will be added to it. Junior, how will tonight's vote come out." asked Jeff.

"I still haven't made up my decision. We have two people we can vote for. We still can't think of one to send home." replied Junior.

"Beat, hectic day for you?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yes. Look at it this way bro, there are people in my alliance, who might win this game easily, with all 7 jury votes on them. I might want him out tonight. But like what Junior said, I still haven't made a decision." replied Beat.

"Ryo, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I am in fact. You can't trust anyone. If I go out tonight, then I went out with pride." replied Ryo.

"Billy, are you thinking it's you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Ever since Jacky and Knuckles went out, we have been outnumbered. If it's me, then I won't be surprised." replied Billy.

"Okay it is time to vote, Ryo, your up."

– – –

Amigo's Vote: Sorry, I'm wasting a vote. (Ryo)

Billy's Vote: Wasted vote. Bye bye. (Ryo)

Ryo's Vote: Part of the game, bud. (Amigo)

Sonic's Vote: This might be my biggest move in the game, most likely the biggest move in the game as a whole. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Amigo. (Amigo immediately knew it was him)

Ryo, one vote Amigo, one vote Ryo.

Ryo, two votes Ryo, one vote Amigo. (Ryo nodded.)

Next vote,

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryo, that's three votes Ryo. (Ryo raised an eyebrow. He looked at Sonic, who didn't look at him.)

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars and the third member of the jury, Ryo. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ryo shook his head in anger. He patted Junior on his back.

"Ryo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Ryo turned around, "Remember guys, honesty will win you this game. You shouldn't lie to your own alliance member." And he left.

"Big blindside. This might change the game for the rest of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Amigo – Ryo

Ryo – Sonic, Amigo, Banjo, Junior, Beat, and Billy.

I did the injury for Jacky because I missed writing Sunday's episode. With this the finale will still be May 24th. There will be a Final 4 episode on Saturday, like they did in Australia.

I hated writing both Jacky and Ryo out, I thought both deserved to stay, but the game changes a lot, doesn't it?


	11. Episode 10 A Monkey With A Plan

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Jacky was angered with Beat's misinterpretation, and Ryo's decision to stick with the Sambas. Because of their decisions, Jacky felt like he was the next to go._

_At the reward challenge, Beat and Ryo won a movie drive in reward, but in the process of the challenge, Jacky's knee was scraped up pretty good. As a result, Jacky was evacuated from the game._

_Because of so, Amigo and Billy were now thrown onto the chopping block. But Sonic and Beat were considering voting out Ryo instead, as they didn't need his vote anymore, as they got Banjo._

_Beat won immunity, and put his plan into effect. At tribal council, Ryo was completely blindsided by the Sambas. He joined the jury as it's third member. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Egg Day 28

Beat high-fived Sonic as soon as they got back to camp.

"Good move, man," said Sonic, proudly.

"_I hated voting Ryo out, but if he got to the Finals, man, he would win hands down." - Beat_

"I agree," replied Beat, "We just have to beat both Billy and Amigo next two challenges, and then the path to the Final 4 will open."

Sonic nodded.

"_Banjo is still with us, so the consensus is to vote out either Amigo or Billy next. I'd say Amigo, as he is stronger." - Sonic_

Billy and Amigo were out fishing.

"Well, we're sitting ducks now." muttered Billy.

"Not quite yet." said Amigo.

Billy looked up at Amigo, "Huh?"

"We need to cause a rift in that alliance." suggested Amigo.

Billy shrugged, "Okay, but how?"

"_In order for me and Billy to stay in this game, we need to get Banjo back in with us. It's our only way out." - Amigo_

"By getting Banjo back."

Billy's eyes widened.

"_Seriously? After how we betrayed him? I don't think he will." - Billy_

"How will that be possible?"

"One of us needs to win immunity," replied Amigo, "Then at tribal council, we'll give him the necklace, thus giving our trust back into him. He'll be sure to stick with us now."

"_I hope Amigo's plan works, I mean it still may not work." - Billy_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone cheered.

"Today's challenge, you will be running through a jungle rope maze. You will each have a belt, containing hooks. Hook yourself onto a rope, and run to the next rope. Make sure you have a hook on a rope at all times. First one back to the finish, wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone wanted to know.

"Banjo, here's your good friend, Kazooie."

Kazooie ran in quickly and leaped into Banjo's arms, with Banjo hugging his good friend.

"Beat, here's your girlfriend, Gum."

Gum ran in and embraced her boyfriend, who swung her around in a big bear hug.

"Billy, here's your sister, Rolly Roll."

Rolly Roll was excited when she saw her brother still in the game, and she hugged him tightly.

"Amigo, here's your sister, Amiga."

Amiga came in and hugged Amigo very tightly, she was slightly crying because she hasn't seen her brother in some time.

"Sonic, here's your good friend, Jet."

Jet dashed into the challenge area on a mysterious air board, and Sonic ran up and gave him a high five.

"Ok, is that everyone?" asked Jeff.

"No!" cried Billy, "You forgot Junior!"

"I'm kidding. Junior, here's your wife, Brenda."

Junior was trying very hard not to cry, as his beautiful Brazilian wife came running in and embraced her husband.

"So this is your reward. You will spend time with your loved one at the old Samba camp. You'll spend Day 29 all day there. Worth playing for?"

Everyone said yes.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Junior, Beat, and Sonic got an early lead, with Amigo and Banjo bringing up the rear. Billy wasn't far away, but he was trying hard to catch up.

Junior and Sonic were both getting ahead of Beat, as he got lost after getting mixed up at a tree with Banjo. Amigo was completely lost, and Billy was trying his best still.

It became neck and neck between Sonic, Banjo, and Junior for first. Billy became lost too, and Amigo found his way back. Beat gave up when he heard Jeff say the words...

…

…

…

…

…

"JUNIOR WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Junior.

"Okay, Junior, your heading back to old Samba, and you and your wife get to spend time together for Day 29. However, it isn't fun with just the two of you. Pick another person to join you."

Junior thought for a moment, "Tough decision, but...Beat."

"Okay, Beat and Gum are going to spend time with Junior and Brenda. For the other 4 of you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Junior and Beat walked all the way back to their old camp of the Samba.

"_I am glad to actually win something this season. I haven't got to see my wife a whole lot since I left for Green Hill. (rubs eyes.) So, I'm happy to have her with me." - Junior_

For the next 3 hours, Junior and Beat talked to their respective loved one and got to know what had been going on back in Wyoming(Junior) and Tokyo-to(Beat).

– – – – –

Egg Day 29

Sonic was taking a nap in the shelter, thinking of the game.

"_Once the Emeralds are gone, I'm taking Beat to the finals, I will win guaranteed. Beat made some bad decisions thus far in this game; such as voting Ryo out. I will win against him, regardless of how I played the game." - Sonic_

Meanwhile Amigo and Billy were discussing their plan.

"Ok, I hope the next challenge isn't physical." hoped Amigo.

Billy nodded, "Yeah, cause if it is, Beat will win hands down."

"Or Junior." muttered Amigo.

"_In order to change the game up, I or Billy need to win the immunity, because if we do, we will give it off to Banjo, thus securing his loyalty with us. I just hope it isn't a mistake." - Amigo_

"If we lose?" wondered Billy.

"Then one of us is going next." muttered Amigo, sadly.

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Bring in Beat and Junior, returning from their reward."

Beat and Junior came in from behind Jeff and joined the Egg tribe.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity again, Beat."

Beat handed it back to Jeff.

"For todays challenge, you'll use slingshots to bring down your opponents pots. Once all 3 pots are down, you are out of the challenge. Last one standing, wins immunity."

"Let's get started! Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Banjo and Billy lost 2 pots, while Amigo and Sonic both lost 1.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Billy lost his last pot, and he was out. Amigo, Sonic, Banjo, and Beat were all down to 1 pot. Junior still had all 3 pots.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Beat, Banjo, and Sonic all lost their last pot, leaving Amigo with 1, and Junior with 2.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Neither one got a hit.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Still, neither one got a hit.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Amigo shot Junior's 2nd pot, leaving both of them now with 1 last pot.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

One pot went down...

…

…

…

…

…

"JUNIOR WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Junior.

"Good job, Junior. First individual immunity win for you. Safe tonight at the vote. For one of the five of you, someone is going home tonight after 30 days. See you there."

– – – – –

Egg Day 30

Amigo was bitter over the lost.

"_I almost had it, but Junior had me down in a second. So, I guess it'll probably be me tonight that goes. I have basically no other option nor card to play." - Amigo_

Sonic high fived Junior, "Good job man!"

"Thank you." smiled Junior.

"_I'm glad Junior beat Amigo today, that proves to me for the second time, that Amigo is a threat. He needs to go tonight." - Sonic_

"Amigo tonight?" asked Beat.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah."

"_Tonight seems pretty solid tonight. Amigo is going home. I'm not worried at all." - Beat_

Billy and Amigo were talking.

"So, are you sure it's you tonight?" asked Billy.

Amigo shrugged, "At this point, we can't tell. Maybe they might get Banjo out. I don't know."

"_Amigo doesn't deserve to leave tonight, but we have no choice. There is an alliance out there, and Amigo might be the victim or maybe even me." - Billy_

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Knuckles,"

Knuckles was wearing a black GameStop shirt, and blue jeans.

"Jacky,"

Jacky was wearing a blue jacket and brown slacks.

"And Ryo, voted out last tribal council."

Ryo was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. He didn't look at the others.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where tonight, after almost a month out here at Seaside Hill, someone is getting the boot tonight. Junior, amazing winning streak you had there." noted Jeff.

"Thank you Jeff. I am proud that I won both the reward and immunity. It might make me a threat later on, but I will worry about that later." replied Junior.

"Amigo, you too, did well today. You also seemed bitter after the challenge. Why?" asked Jeff.

"Cause if I won, then I wouldn't be worried tonight. I feel in danger tonight." replied Amigo.

"Sonic, have you made a Final 2 deal yet?" asked Jeff.

"Not yet. But it's getting close to that point. I can't trust anybody. But you have to trust someone." replied Sonic.

Beat looked at Sonic oddly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Banjo, your up."

– – –

Amigo's Vote: I hope that if the Samba Alliance does vote someone out other than me or Billy, I hope it's you. (Banjo)

Sonic's Vote: Sorry, but in the last two challenges, you came very close to winning both. (Amigo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (Banjo nodded.)

Amigo, one vote Amigo, one vote Banjo.

…

Banjo, two votes Banjo, one vote Amigo. (Banjo still wasn't worried.)

Amigo, tied two votes each.

…

Amigo, three votes Amigo, two votes Banjo.

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, and the fourth member of the jury, Amigo. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amigo smiled, and excepted his fate. He hugged Billy goodbye.

"Amigo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Amigo waved goodbye and he shook his maracas one last time before leaving.

"Well, there are five people left, 9 days left. Hope you enjoy them. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Amigo – Sonic, Banjo, Junior, and Beat.

Banjo – Amigo and Billy.

New poll, (I love making polls lol) This time, vote for who you think will win Survivor SEGA All Stars.


	12. Episode 11 Mutiny

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Amigo came up with a plan to break up the Samba 3 alliance. He needed to win immunity, and then he would give it to Banjo to secure trust with him, and hopefully vote out Sonic, Beat, or Junior._

_At the reward challenge, Junior won a reward to share with his wife, Brenda. He took Beat and his girlfriend Gum with him._

_Back at camp, Sonic made up his mind, and decided to bring Beat to the Final 2 when that time came._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Junior and Amigo. In the end, Junior took out Amigo's last pot, thus winning immunity._

_With their plan in ruin, Billy and Amigo were on the chopping block, and when it came time to vote, Sonic decided to vote out Amigo due to his strength, making him the fourth member of the jury. 5 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

– – – – –

Egg Day 31

Billy wasn't happy after the vote.

"_I came a long way into this game with Amigo, and I feel like my game is over. Oh well." - Billy_

Beat, though, was suspicious at what Sonic said at the last tribal council.

"_Sonic said at tribal council that he couldn't trust anybody. Ok that makes sense. But, it rubbed me the wrong way. Why? Sonic personally told me and Junior that he could trust both of us." - Beat_

Beat and Junior went out into the jungle.

"Listen," said Beat quietly, "if Billy wins immunity, we need to vote out Sonic instead of Banjo."

Junior was kind of surprised, "Why? Is he a threat to win?"

Beat nodded, "Exactly. If we don't deal with Sonic now, he will win."

"_Myself, Beat, and Sonic have been in an alliance since Day 2. But, it's getting down to the last 9 days of the game, and Beat is getting quite worried about keeping Sonic." - Junior_

"You cool with that?" asked Beat.

Junior was unsure, but he still said, "Sure."

He shook Beat's hand.

"_At this point, I'm still voting out Billy should he be vulnerable. But I still haven't decided if I should tell Sonic or not about Beat's plan." - Junior_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone cheered.

"Today's challenge, you will run out to the mud volcano, and scoop up as much mud as you can. At the end of the challenge, we will weigh your buckets of mud. Heaviest bucket wins you reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone wanted to know.

"You will come with me to a Cafe, and be fed spaghetti and meatballs. You will also watch the first 30 minutes of episode one of Survivor Green Hill."

Everyone cheered.

"Okay lets start. Survivors ready? GET MUDDY!"

All 5 survivors ran to the mud volcano and got themselves all muddied up. Billy carried mud in his hat, Junior threw mud onto his hair, Banjo carried mud in his backpack, and Sonic and Beat were having a tough time dragging mud.

After 10 minutes Jeff stopped them.

"Ok, let's weigh you guys out."

Banjo : 60 pounds

Beat : 60 pounds

Billy : 50 pounds

Junior : 90 pounds

Sonic : 80 pounds

"JUNIOR WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Junior.

"Good job Junior, you've been on a winning streak. 3 wins in a row. Come with me and let's enjoy the reward."

– – – – –

Reward Day 31 (anything in parenthesizes and underlines are from Green Hill Episode 1)

Jeff and Junior entered the cafe, and Jeff served beer and spaghetti to Junior.

"Sweet." said Junior.

Jeff put in the video tape into the VCR.

"Let's get ready, man." he said.

Couple minutes into the episode, Junior was already interested.

("_I can't understand much English. But I believe by helping the tribe out with cooking and winning challenges, I don't think I'll be a liability." - Junior_)

"_I have learned a lot more English due to my experiences on Survivor. I am thankful for that." - Junior_

Jeff looked at Junior, "For your second time out here, man, you've seemed to have learned from your mistakes."

Junior nodded, "Yeah, I have."

(_"You guys should start on the fire." noted Nick._

"_We have been at it since dock, right Junior?" asked Ben. Junior just nodded smiling._

"_Marcus will be mad." reminded Nick, "He wanted the fire by Day 2, so that we could boil water."_

"_I know that!" yelled Ben. He went back to using the glasses which he got from Jalen._)

Junior chuckled, "Ben's a character."

– – – – –

Egg Day 32

Beat and Banjo were out collecting water.

"So, why should Sonic go out next?" asked Banjo after Beat explained his dilemma.

"Well, bro," started Beat, "Should Sonic get to the finals, he'll win hands down."

"_Sonic has gotten me farther into this game, if I take him out, then whats the point of my success?" - Banjo_

"If we should get anyone out," said Banjo, "It should be Junior."

Beat nodded his head, "Yeah, but I trust Junior, and plus I don't think he'll win this game anyway. So why vote him out now? It's pointless."

Banjo shrugged.

"_I've told Banjo about my plan to blindside Sonic if Billy wins immunity. But, I've been thinking that Sonic should still go even if Billy doesn't win immunity." - Beat_

Then Beat came up to Billy.

"Your safe next tribal council, Hatch-bro." stated Beat, boldly.

Billy raised an eyebrow, not looking at Beat, "How so?"

"Sonic's out next."

"_Beat came up to me, and told me Sonic is going out next. I hope Beat is telling me the truth. Cause if he is, then I'll be in the Final 4." - Billy_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Bring in Junior, returning from the reward."

Junior came in from behind Jeff and joined the Egg tribe.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Junior."

Junior handed it back to Jeff.

"You will do a traditional word search. On each board, you will have to find the 16 names of the 16 people in this competition. Once you have all 16, look at the intersecting letters and try to solve the mystery word. First one to do so wins immunity, and a guaranteed spot in the Final Four."

"Let's get started! Survivors ready? Go!"

--After 10 minutes--

Banjo found 4 words

Beat found 4 words

Billy found 4 words

Junior found 2 words

Sonic found 3 words

--After 20 minutes--

Banjo found 9 words

Beat found 5 words

Billy found 5 words

Junior found 6 words

Sonic found 7 words

--After 30 minutes--

Banjo found 12 words

Beat found 10 words

Billy found 5 words

Junior found 10 words

Sonic found 10 words

--After 40 minutes--

Banjo found 13 words

Beat found 12 words

Billy found 10 words

Junior found 13 words

Sonic found 14 words

--After 50 minutes--

Banjo found 15 words

Beat was now solving for the mystery word.

Billy found 12 words

Junior was now solving for the mystery word.

Sonic was now solving for the mystery word.

--After an Hour--

Someone found out the mystery word.

…

…

…

…

…

"Immunity is correct, JUNIOR WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Junior.

"Good job Junior, you are going to the Final Four. For one of the other 4 of you, someone will be joining the jury as the fifth member. See you at tribal tonight."

– – – – –

Egg Day 33

Beat was frustrated after the challenge.

"_Dammit, Billy Hatcher didn't win immunity, and thus, I have no choice but to vote him out." - Beat_

Billy knew it was going to be him tonight, and he accepted his fate.

"I know I've played a good game, even if I ended up on the bad side of the numbers." Billy told Sonic.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah well, I like you kid, but it's a game, right?"

Billy nodded.

"_I can see the Final 4 in my sight. I hope I can make it through the next two tribals to get to the Final 2." - Sonic_

Sonic hugged Billy, "Good game kid."

Meanwhile, Junior approached Beat, "So you still going after Sonic tonight?"

Beat shook his head, "No. I don't see a way to vote out Sonic tonight, other than looking like an idiot. So let's just vote Hatcher out tonight."

Junior nodded, "Ok."

"_I guess Billy isn't going home. Alright, I guess." - Junior_

Just then, Beat got an idea, "Say, Jun'? I have an idea."

Junior looked at Beat confused.

"You need to give up your immunity to Billy, if you do, I guaranteed that Sonic will be voted out."

Junior didn't know, "I guess?"

"_If Jun' gives up his immunity to Hatcher, then I'll bet on Sonic leaving......Maybe not it might be me. (smiles nervously.) But, hey, it's a risk I'm willing to take." - Beat_

Beat told Banjo about the plan.

"Alright," replied Banjo.

"_I hope Junior is smart and doesn't give up immunity. I think that would be a waste of a win." - Banjo_

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Knuckles,"

Knuckles was wearing a green army outfit.

"Jacky,"

Jacky was wearing a orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ryo,"

Ryo was wearing his college outfit.

"And Amigo, voted out last tribal council,"

Amigo was wearing a traditional Mexican outfit. He lacked his maracas.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where tonight, someone will not be making the final 4. Sonic, you feeling concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, I'm feeling good tonight. I bet that everything will go down right." replied Sonic.

"Junior, tough choice?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know. It might be a big move should I make it." replied Junior.

Sonic was confused.

"Billy, you seemed like you've given up." noted Jeff.

"Tell it to me again Jeff, I'm done in. I know I'm going out tonight. I played well." replied Billy.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Beat, your up."

As Beat went up to vote, he was a bit peeved that Junior didn't stand up and give off immunity.

– – –

Beat's Vote: Junior didn't give up his immunity to you, so I'm sorry. (Billy)

Billy's Vote: I did my best, but your next after me, I think. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (Banjo nodded.)

Billy, one vote Billy, one vote Banjo.

Billy, two votes Billy, one vote Banjo.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars and the fifth member of the jury, Billy. 3 votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Billy smiled at the Egg tribe as he gave Jeff his torch.

"Billy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Billy waved goodbye as he left.

"You guys are now the final four. You have 6 days left, and you also have 3 challenges left. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Banjo – Billy

Billy – Sonic, Banjo, Junior, and Beat.


	13. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 1

_33 days ago, 14 video game characters, coming from games revolving around SEGA, began the adventure of a lifetime. Playing the game with them would be Junior Walter from Survivor Green Hill, and Mario from Survivor Keelhaul Key. They both chose the tribes, called Samba and Emerald._

_Both tribes fared well, but Samba faltered in the challenges, and their first two tribal councils, they lost Robo and then Shadow._

_A struggle for power emerged between Mario and Jacky Bryant. But Jacky couldn't get his paws onto Mario at their first tribal council, in which his ally Tails was voted out. He made a deal with Knuckles that Mario would go next. But still, Mario stayed and Ulala went home instead for strength._

_Seeing Sonic as a threat, B.D. Joe conspired with Beat and Ryo in order to take him out. Beat didn't go along with it, as he had a plan with both Sonic and Junior. At their next tribal council, B.D. Joe was the next to go._

_At Emerald, Jacky made a great move by giving a fake idol to Mario, in hopes of getting his trust. Mario believed the idol was real, and at their next tribal council, Mario played it, but it was revealed that it was fake, and Mario was once again blindsided in his Survivor career._

_The two tribes came into together and merged into the Egg tribe. Seeing a chance to break into the Emerald tribe, Sonic aligned with his buddy Knuckles. Their target was to be originally Banjo, but Beat wanted to get Alex Kidd off to throw the Emeralds off course, making them believe they have the power. That they did, and Alex was the next to go._

_By Day 24, paranoia reached a whole new level for Beat, as he was under the false assumption that Knuckles and Jacky were plotting to get Ryo onto their side with the 3 other Emeralds. Beat was furious, and it resulted in his alliance taking Knuckles out._

_On Day 25, Jacky Bryant was injured and then evacuated. As he was the next to go anyway, Sonic wasn't worried about a new power struggle. But at the next tribal council, Sonic's alliance targeted one of their own; Ryo. He was seen as too likable with the jury, and he would most likely win if in the Final 2._

_Amigo and Billy tried everything they could in order to stay in the game. Their first plan, was to win immunity, and give it off to Banjo, in hopes of securing his vote. But Junior got the immunity. Their plans were thrown into the garbage and Amigo was the next to go._

_Last episode, Beat wanted to get Sonic out of control, fearing he would win the game. Both Junior and Banjo were on board, but both didn't know if was the right move._

_When Junior won immunity again, Beat wanted him to give it up and give it to Billy. Beat hoped that then Sonic would be voted out._

_But Junior didn't give it up, and as planned Billy was the next to go. Only 4 remain. Sonic. Banjo. Junior. And Beat. With only 6 days left in Seaside Hill, who will pull it off and win Survivor SEGA All Stars?_

– – – – –

Egg Day 34

Even though his group of 4 made the Final 4, he was concerned about what Junior said. He went up to him.

"What did you mean, 'It is a hard decision?'" asked Sonic.

"_I knew Beat would be found out eventually, so 'tis is a time as any to tell Sonic." - Junior_

"Well, Beat wants you out," replied Junior, "He fears you'll win the game."

Sonic was shocked, "Really? We've been in an alliance from Day 2. Why would he start now?"

Junior shrugged, "I guess you said something at the tribal council where Amigo went home or something. That's what he said."

"_Beat's been plotting against me? That's it. If he doesn't win immunity, he's gone. Guaranteed." - Sonic_

"Try your best to win the immunity Junior." pleaded Sonic.

Junior nodded.

"_I like Sonic. I like Beat. But I don't want to cause a mutiny. If I do, then Banjo will slide by and win it all instead." - Junior_

– – – – –

Egg Day 35

Junior and Beat were walking through the jungle.

"Listen," said Junior, "Sonic found out about your plans."

Beat muttered a "Dammit." and sighed, "Well, you need to let me win immunity, if you do, Banjo goes. Then we fight it out like men for the Final 2."

"_This isn't an alliance anymore, this is a group of hardcore survivors trying to win one million dollars." - Beat_

Banjo walked on up to Sonic.

"I'm next right?" he asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. Your good Banjo. Beat's next. I can't trust him anymore."

Banjo was shocked.

"_So, the Samba 3 finally cracks. That might be my saving grace." - Banjo_

"Listen, man, I'm done with both Junior and Beat," said Sonic, "Let's you and I make Final 2."

Banjo looked surprised, "Really? OK."

They shook hands.

"_I hope Sonic doesn't end up on the same path that Mario took." - Banjo_

– – – – –

Day 36 Tribal Council Challenge

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Junior."

Junior handed it back to Jeff.

"Bring in our jury, consisting of Knuckles, Jacky, Ryo, Amigo, and Billy. For the challenge, you will be answering questions about your fallen comrades. Person who gets 5 correct answers will win immunity, and a spot in the Final 3."

"Let's get started! Both Ryo and Jacky are known well for what fighting style? Tae Kwon Do or Karate?"

Banjo answered Karate.

Beat answered Tae Kwon Do.

Junior answered Tae Kwon Do.

Sonic answered Tae Kwon Do.

"Beat, Junior, and Sonic all score a point. Next question, there was a fake idol created by which Emerald castaway? Knuckles or Jacky."

Banjo answered Jacky.

Beat answered Jacky.

Junior answered Knuckles.

Sonic answered Knuckles.

"Both Junior and Sonic are right. Next question, take a look at this picture, and guess which jury member he would relate to."

He gave them a picture of Akira Yuki from Virtua Fighter.

Banjo answered Ryo.

Beat answered Jacky.

Junior answered Jacky.

Sonic answered Jacky.

"Jacky is the correct answer. Next question, name 2 people from Samba who thought they had absolute power. One point for each."

Banjo answered Shadow and Robo.

Beat answered B.D. Joe and Robo.

Junior answered Shadow and B.D. Joe.

Sonic answered B.D. Joe and Ryo.

"Okay correct answers were B.D. Joe and Robo. Everyone but Banjo has 4 points. Banjo your out of the running for immunity. Next question, Name one member from the Emerald tribe who has a fire source from his luxury item."

Beat answered Amigo.

Junior answered Amigo.

Sonic answered Mario.

"Amigo is correct. Sonic your now out of the running for immunity."

Sonic growled.

"Next question, Name the winners of both Keelhaul Key and Green Hill."

Beat answered Yoshi and Curtis.

Junior answered Peach and Curtis.

"Beat is right. BEAT WINS IMMUNITY!"

Sonic wasn't happy at all.

"Okay, Beat is now immune, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Beat, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: Time to send you packing. (Sonic)

Banjo's Vote: Sorry, but I can't vote Sonic. (Junior)

– – –

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Junior. (Junior was a bit surprised.)

Sonic, one vote Sonic, one vote Junior.

Sonic, two votes Sonic, one vote Junior. (Sonic nodded and frowned.)

…

…

…

…

...Junior. We have a tie.

The jury was a tad shocked that Banjo wasn't targeted at all.

"Okay, for the tiebreaker, we will draw rocks. Person with the purple rock goes home. Beat, you won't have to worry about anything."

Everyone minus Beat grabbed a rock.

Jeff: Three, Two, One, reveal.

Person with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Junior. You need to hand me your torch.

Beat was very shocked, and Junior gave a sad sigh.

"Junior, this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out Junior's torch.

"Time for you to go."

Junior shook both Sonic and Beat's hands and left.

"The fan favorite is now gone, now it's down to 3. I'll see you tomorrow for your final immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Junior – Sonic and Banjo

Sonic – Junior and Beat

– – – – –

Egg Day 37

Sonic was furious, as what Junior said was true, Beat was after him.

"Well, obviously, Beat," yelled Sonic, "You were after me, just like Junior said you were!"

"Yo! I want to win this #$%#ing game, and you are in the way." screeched Beat.

"Just like the other 14 people who were playing this game too." muttered Sonic.

"_It's pretty clear that whoever doesn't win immunity between Beat and I, doesn't go to the final 2. Beat is pretty hard to beat, obviously." - Sonic_

Jeff entered the camp, and noticed they were all awake, "Not tired?"

Sonic shrugged, and Beat replied, "Too much tension to sleep."

Jeff chuckled, "Well, it's time for your final rites of passage. Walk along your beach and you'll see the 13 torches of the 13 people voted out. Reflect on your time on the island, and with them. Then you'll compete in your final immunity challenge."

"_This game gave me paranoia, lots of it. From the Knuckles incident, to what happened last night. I think I have a good shot to win Survivor. But it's only if I beat Sonic. If I don't, I'm going home." - Beat_

"_After my ally Mario went home, I was left alone. But Sonic let me into his alliance, and now look at where I'm at, I'm in the Final 3. I may go to the Final 2, and will need to do my best to persuade the jury that I played a good game." - Banjo_

"_I've never let a day go by my strategy, I always watched my back. The only thing I never saw coming was Beat trying to get me out. Now it's do or die. I win, I most likely win this whole thing. I lose, game is over." - Sonic_

The 2 arrived at the first torch, Bonanza Brother Robo's.

"He thought he had control." laughed Beat.

Sonic nodded, "I never trusted him."

Then arrived the black hedgehog, Shadow's torch.

"Actually," said Banjo, "I was surprised that you got him out."

"He had a weird strategy, but it might've worked had he not been on the wrong side of the numbers." said Sonic.

Then came Tails' torch.

Sonic sighed, "My buddy never made it far."

"That vote proved that Mario was a force to reckon with." said Banjo.

Ulala's came next.

"U-la-la!" smothered Beat, drooling.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "She should of lasted longer."

B.D. Joe's was next.

"Good guy, but bad move." muttered Beat.

Sonic gave Beat a look, "Much like your own move, moron."

Mario's torch followed suit.

"He should of seen it coming." said Banjo, sadly.

"I wished I'd played the game with my long-time rival, though." said Sonic.

Alex Kidd was next.

"I miss him." said Sonic.

"He was fun while he lasted." smiled Banjo.

Knuckles' torch came next.

"This was when it all shifted." laughed Sonic.

"He was so stupid to flop on us." replied Beat.

Jacky's torch, still lit, was next.

"He would of gone next anyway." muttered Sonic, and with a puff of air, he blew out the torch's flame.

"Jacky, the tribe has spoken." laughed Beat.

Ryo Hazuki's torch was coming up next.

"The best person out here." said Banjo.

"He deserved this prize." said Beat.

The samba monkey Amigo followed suit.

"He was quite fun to have around." smiled Banjo.

"Great player too." said Sonic.

Next up was Billy Hatcher's.

"I miss him." said Sonic sadly.

"Good kid." said Beat.

Last but not least, Junior Walter.

"I regret voting him out." said Sonic.

"He really was as fun as they say he was." smiled Beat.

The Final 3 then moved into their final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

Everyone paddled into the challenge arena.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Beat."

Beat handed it back to Jeff.

"For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will balance on a buoy, for as long as you can."

Jeff: Challenge has begun.

--1 hour, 30 minutes--

As all of them were doing it barefoot, Sonic wasn't comfortable. He thought to himself for a minute, and then...

"Sonic is out of the challenge. Down to Beat and Banjo."

--1 hour, 40 minutes--

Beat looked over at Banjo.

"I'm willing to let you win, if you take me to the top 2. If you don't, that's one less vote your getting at the top 2." Beat said to Banjo.

Banjo thought for a minute...

"Deal."

Beat stood for 3 minutes before he dove off the buoy.

"Banjo wins final immunity!"

He gave Banjo the necklace.

"You have all day tomorrow to decide which person your taking to the Final 2. Sonic or Beat. See you at tribal tomorrow."

– – – – –

Egg Day 38

Banjo sat in the shelter all day, thinking who to take.

"_I'm in a dilemma. If I take either one, they may not vote for me to win. I might lose to both of them, but I hope that whoever I do take, deserves to win the million dollars and win Survivor." - Banjo_

Beat was praying off to the side.

"_I hope Banjo keeps his promise. If he doesn't, he will know that Sonic will win this game. If he takes me, he might have a shot." - Beat_

Sonic was running along the jungle one last time.

"_You never know if what you think, may happen. So I'm taking everything in one last time. Just in case Banjo takes Beat instead of me." - Sonic_

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Knuckles,"

Knuckles was wearing a purple jumpsuit.

"Jacky,"

Jacky was wearing his racing outfit, but with blue jeans.

"Ryo,"

Ryo was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Amigo,"

Amigo was wearing what he usually wears in his games.

"Billy,"

Billy was wearing his chicken hat, but wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And Junior, voted out last tribal council."

Junior was wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where tonight, Banjo will make a decision on who to take to the top 2. First though, Sonic and Beat, you guys need to give Banjo a reason to take you. Sonic you first." started Jeff.

"Well, I've kept you safe since Day 24. Why shouldn't you keep me? Beat is full of crap, and he doesn't deserve a chance to win." persuaded Sonic.

"What about you Beat?" asked Jeff.

"Well, you take Sonic, Banjo, you'll lose. If you take me, you've got a shot to win it all. Perhaps. Good luck, regardless of tonight." persuaded Beat.

Jeff: Time to vote, Banjo.

– – –

Banjo's Vote: Good job on making it to the Final 3. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

…

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor SEGA All Stars, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Sonic.

Banjo said "Sorry" to Sonic, while Sonic grabbed his torch.

"Sonic, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Sonic's torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sonic sped out in a super sonic second.

"The power now shifts over to the jury. 7 people you had a hand in voting out directly or indirectly. You have one more day. Enjoy it. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Sonic – Banjo

– – – – –

Egg Day 39

Banjo wasn't happy about voting Sonic out, but he had to.

"_Beat was right. I took a peak at the jury, and it looked as though I didn't stand a chance against Sonic. If I took him, I would of lost guaranteed." - Banjo_

Beat smirked as Banjo had accepted his deal for Final 2.

"_Mission 1, complete. Mission 2, not yet complete. I need to persuade the jury that Banjo betrayed all of ya'. I might of too, but at least I wasn't an Emerald castaway." - Beat_

"Good luck tonight," smiled Banjo to Beat.

Beat nodded, "Yep. You too, bro'."

They walked off to their final tribal council.

– – – – –

The Egg Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Let's bring in your jury,"

"Knuckles,

Jacky,

Ryo,

Amigo,

Billy,

Junior,

And Sonic, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Beat and Banjo. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Banjo, you first." started Jeff.

"My ally Mario was out immediately before the merge. I got here, outlasting all the other SEGA characters, minus Beat. I feel like I deserve to win because I was the underdog, basically." persuaded Banjo.

"Beat, finish us up."

"Ok, bros. I played this game, trying to get away from paranoia, but it still won't escape me. For whatever reason. (chuckles) I deserve to win because I played the game well, I wish my original plan would've worked. But it didn't." persuaded Beat.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Banjo and Beat in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay let's start asking questions. Sonic, get us started."

Sonic went on up.

"Both of you stabbed me in the back. So, I'm clueless on who to vote for. Banjo, why did you take Beat over me?" asked Sonic.

"I felt like I could beat Beat over you. You would've beaten me easily." replied Banjo.

"Ok, that's all." ended Sonic.

He sat back down.

"Amigo, your next."

Amigo skipped on up.

"Banjo, why did you stick with the Sambas rather than the Emeralds?" asked Amigo.

"Well, Beat and Sonic told me to side with them, if I want to get revenge for Mario's boot. I did get that revenge." replied Banjo.

"Ok. Beat, give me one reason why I should vote for you." asked Amigo.

"Because I played the perfect game. Banjo coat-tailed the Sambas, basically." said Beat.

Amigo sat back down.

"Ryo."

Ryo went on up.

"From what I gathered, Beat. I am told that I was taken out because I was a threat to win the million. I agree with you on that, but why did it have to be at 7?" asked Ryo.

"Sonic told me that you needed to go. I only voted you out because I had to. If I didn't I might have been booted next." replied Beat. He was lying, as he came up with the idea to do so, but Ryo didn't catch him.

Ryo nodded, while Sonic was confused over Beat's words.

"Good luck to both of you." ended Ryo.

He sat back down

"Junior."

Junior walked on up.

"Well, here you are. I'm not going to say much. But please think before you say. I don't think any juror wants to hear lies." stated Junior.

He sat back down.

"Knuckles."

Knuckles glided up to talk.

"OK. What the crap, Beat? For all of the jury to here. My plan with Jacky was once Amigo, Billy, and Banjo were gone, then myself, Jacky and Ryo would take on Sonic, Beat, and Junior. But poor Beat, paranoia-infested, thought the Emeralds were swaying Ryo to their side. Please put all that to mind, and vote for Banjo to win. Thank you." said an angry Knuckles.

He sat down.

"Jacky.

Jacky went on up.

"Beat. My only question to you is, was I the next to go after Knuckles?" asked Jacky.

Beat nodded.

Jacky nodded and sat back down.

"Close us up Billy."

Billy skipped on up to talk.

"Hey guys. I think both of you are deserving of winning. I have decided who I'm voting for, but good luck to the both of you." smiled Billy.

He sat down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Knuckles, your up."

– – – – --

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

Monday morning the votes will be shown. I can't wait to see your reaction to the winner.

Next Survivor season, Emerald Hill, is premiering on May 25th. For the cast list, read the last chapter of Survivor Green Hill.

Following Emerald Hill will be an All Stars season. 6 people from each season will compete once again for another shot at the million.

There is a new poll, asking from out of the seven characters I give you, choose 4 of them you would like to see in Survivor All Stars.


	14. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. Banjo, Beat, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a 2009 Chevy Equinox. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"BEAT! BEAT! BEAT!"

"BANJO IS THE BEST!"

First vote,

…

…

Banjo.

…

…

Beat. One vote Beat, one vote Banjo.

…

…

Beat. Two votes Beat, one vote Banjo.

…

…

Banjo. Tied two votes Banjo, two votes Beat.

…

…

Banjo. Three votes Banjo, two votes for Beat.

…

…

…

…

Beat. Tied three votes each. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor SEGA All Stars, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEAT!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Beat hooting and hollering as he was so excited that he won. Banjo congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Robo, Shadow, Tails, Ulala, B.D. Joe, Mario, and Alex Kidd, soon joined them.

"Beat might've been a manipulator but he played the game well, which is why he won this season of Survivor." cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my second season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15 and Drrrockz, who were my only two loyal readers.

To be completely honest, I didn't want either Junior or Sonic to win. Junior because he played the game before, and Sonic because he's SEGA's main mascot. So I narrowed it down to Beat and Banjo. I knew in the real game of Survivor, Banjo would've lost major to either Beat or Sonic in the Finals.

If you think Beat didn't deserve to win, think about Russell Hantz from the real show, who actually played the game well, but still lost to people who coat-tailed.

Tuesday is the premier of Survivor Emerald Hill. HYPE.


	15. Preview for Survivor Emerald Hill

I posted this on Green Hill, but I'm posting it here too. LINK TO NEW SURVIVOR : .net/s/5997781/1/Survivor_Emerald_Hill

High in the hills of Emerald Hills, these 18 survivors will compete in the hilly terrain. They won't know how bad the game will shape up for those who cannot adapt well to change. For some, it'll be a piece of cake. All the contestants come from all walks of life, from a once-imprisoned pedophile, to a Harvard-educated church minister. Who will be able to outwit outlast and outplay the other 17 contestants in Survivor Emerald Hill?

Let's meet the 18 contestants!

Marenda Elates. A Flourist.

Hailing from Argentina, this young woman is coming out here to prove herself worthy of winning.

"I'm might be weak, but hey girls can be just as strong as the men."

Amanda Kearney. A Model.

This beautiful woman is going to be manipulating men to do her dirty tricks.

"I broke up with my boyfriend to come onto the show, and I'm ready to see these hot sexy men do my work."

Jared Calkins. A Once-Imprisoned Pedophile.

He might be a bit coo-coo in the head, but he is ready to slide by the scenes in his tribe.

"They'll keep me around only because they'll love me so much."

Natalie Hoag. A Model.

She is quite the attractive woman, but she's not into getting the guys all wrapped around her finger.

"I want to make a strong women's alliance. Not many women have a chance here, so I'll help them."

Heath Patrick. A Football Player.

Just your average strong man, he hopes to bring home the gold.

"I'm sorry, but I've got this all wrapped up."

Mark Henderson. A Race Car Driver.

He is coming in quite prepared for this game, and he has a strategy.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut, let the idiots talk, and I'll make the move to get them out."

Michael Ross. A Street Fighter. (he also appeared in Episode 12 of Green Hill on Kevin's video from home)

He fights dirty back home, and he plans to fight dirty here, even though he'll be percieved as weak.

"My body structure might give you the impression that I'm weak, but I'm not. I'll play on that strategy later on."

Ryan Scott. A Bank Accountant.

He has failed a lot to get into a professional sports team, but now he wants to be a part of a real team.

"There is an I in we, it's just invisible."

Evelyn Walter. A Chef. (its juniors sister!)

The Portuguese fan favorite's sister is joining the game, hoping to follow in her brother's footsteps.

"Junior played the game well in his first season, but he never got a chance to do well. I hope I do better than him."

Arlando Lopez. A Wrestler.

This strong and tough mexican is not holding back in this competition.

"I'm watching my ass everyday once I'm playing. I can't trust no one."

Peter Anderson. A Harvard-Educated Church Minister.

He is using God's will to propel him through this game, can he do it alone?

"I love that I have God already on my side, and I'm not going to lie."

Douglas Peter. A Car Salesman.

This African American salesman is hoping to manipulate his foes.

"No one can be prepared for my own dirty tricks."

Matt Farmer. A Store Clerk.

He might be a vegetarian, but he is quite the strategist.

"I'm quite the smart nerd, as people might call me."

Scott McElligott. An US Marines Recruit.

He is coming in with a strategy, to stay quiet, and play when the cards are right.

"If you watched some of the old survivors, people do better when they stay quiet."

Andrew Miller. A Professional Hockey Player.

He loves playing Survivor almost as well as playing hockey. He hopes to have a strong team.

"I'm ready to play. Bring it on."

Joey Dybdahl. A Professional Football Player.

He is really looking forward to being the dominant competitor in the challenges.

"I out here to prove myself worthy of doing these physical challenges, if I win, awesome."

Kory Martin. A Football Player.

He wants to be leader and the alpha male in his tribe. He'll even cutthroain that his allies in order to maintain that spot.

"I'm going to be the alpha male, and no one is gonna stop me."

Kruz Palafox. A Translator.

Hailing from Mexico, he is hoping to play the game, and hopefully win too.

"I'm not afraid of change. Bring on the twists Jeff!"

This is the cast that'll be playing Survivor Emerald Hill! Be ready for episodes being posted on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays! (maybe saturdays too)


End file.
